Daisuki!
by Kim Kumiko
Summary: Sequel of "Suki da!" – [iv. ours] Beginilah jika alphabet bicara tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol... plus epilog. Complete. / ChanBaek!AU Kid!Baekhyun
1. i'm just fine with you

.

Pada bulan-bulan Oktober, dimana angin musim gugur bertiup cukup kencang, bocah macam Baekhyun yang punya kekebalan agak sedikit mengkhawatirkan itu berpotensi terkena pilek. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol menawarkan diri secara sukarela menjadi ajudan Baekhyun.

Aslinya, sih, modus.

"Baek, kau kedinginan, ya? Ini pakai jaketku—"

"Chanyeol, aku sudah pakai tiga lapis jaket. Aku kepanasan!"

Tapi namanya juga Chanyeol, maunya perhatian malah berujung kengerian.

"Chanyeol saja yang pakai, aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

Yang ditegur hanya ber-haha dan hehe, kemudian memakai jaketnya kembali dengan suram. _Ujung-ujungnya malah Baekhyun yang memperhatikannya…_

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak senyuman pertama Baekhyun yang Chanyeol lihat. Setelah itu keduanya jadi lengket, seperti kuku dengan jari; sudah dipotong tapi tumbuh lagi. Kepala pelayan Baekhyun yang sedikit tidak menyukai Chanyeol—menurutnya tampang Chanyeol itu tampang preman, walau itu benar—akhirnya menyerah juga memisahkan keduanya ketika Baekhyun yang memaksa.

"_Chanyeol baik, kok! Setidaknya aku tidak sia-sia menunggunya."_

Kepala pelayan itu diam, lama sekali, lalu mengangguk mengerti.

Begitulah. Chanyeol akan menjemput Baekhyun pagi-pagi dengan berjalan kaki—atau pakai sepeda, kalau kesiangan—dan Baekhyun akan menunggu Chanyeol yang pulang dua jam lebih lambat di tempat biasa. Chanyeol sempat menyarankan agar Baekhyun sebaiknya bermain untuk membunuh waktu daripada duduk diam di ayunan, tapi anak itu menggeleng tegas.

"_Menunggu Chanyeol itu menyenangkan."_

Kalau Baekhyun berucap dengan mata berbinar seperti itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya. _"Iya, iya. Tuan muda."_

Kesehariannya yang membosankan itu anehnya malah tidak membuat Chanyeol bosan sama sekali. Chanyeol merasa dirinya perlahan-lahan berubah ke arah yang positif sejak bersama Baekhyun. Dia tidak berkelahi lagi, dia lebih rajin mengerjakan PR, dan juga lebih rajin sekolah. Yura sampai terharu. Akhirnya adiknya kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Chanyeol, sudah sampai."

Waktu terlalu kejam. Rasanya baru tadi Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun di rumahnya, tapi sekarang mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah si bocah.

"Aaah, kenapa cepat sekali…" keluh Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun berbalik menatapnya.

Hari ini adalah hari Senin. Baekhyun berangkat dengan penampilan yang sama saat pertama kali bertemu—lengan pendek, sepatu biru bergambar tokoh kartun _larva,_ ransel merah, mata sipit pipi gembul bahkan aroma stroberi-nya itu masih ada—tapi khusus hari ini, ditambah topi untuk upacara bendera. Benda itu berwarna hitam, dengan lambang sekolah di bagian depan. Surai Baekhyun yang tidak tertutup topi bergoyang pelan saat pemiliknya menunduk.

"…"

Chanyeol cengo. Rasanya tadi dia mendengar Baekhyun berbisik, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"… yeol."

Antara Chanyeol yang butuh dokter THT atau suara Baekhyun yang terlampau kecil, Chanyeol kembali bertanya, "Ha?"

"… um... pi…"

Mengalah, Chanyeol berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Baekhyun. Dari posisi ini, Chanyeol baru sadar pakaian tiga lapis seragam-kemeja-jaket yang membalut tubuh Baekhyun terlihat kebesaran. Lengannya bahkan menutup sampai ke mata tangan dan bagian bawahnya sampai ke lutut kecil Baekhyun. Tapi itu malah membuatnya terlihat manis, apalagi rona-rona samar di pipi gembulnya itu.

"…. sekali… saja."

"Kau bilang apa, sih?" Chanyeol mendekatkan telinga kanannya, "Ayo ulangi lebih jelas."

_Cup_.

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"AkumaumenciumpipiChanyeolsekalisaja!"

Secepat Baekhyun berkata, secepat itu pula sang bocah berlari kencang menuju gedung sekolah dengan rona merah sampai ke telinga.

Chanyeol bengong. Masih _loading_.

Kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Bagaimana bibir tipis Baekhyun menyapu lembut pipinya, selembut gula kapas yang manis, meleleh sekejap namun meninggalkan kupu-kupu terbang di dasar perut. Bagaimana Chanyeol menoleh terkejut, dan menemukan wajah Baekhyun semerah delima yang berusaha ia sembunyikan di bawah topi sekolah, kemudian berucap cepat tapi Chanyeol mengerti dengan mudah.

Atau bagaimana anak itu berlari-lari dengan kaki pendeknya, terlihat begitu imut sampai-sampai Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum-senyum dengan bunga-bunga mekar di sekelilingnya sambil mengelus sayang pipi yang barusan Baekhyun kecup.

"Manisnyaaa…"

Itu adalah kali pertama Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan efeknya sudah luar biasa hebat. Hingga Chanyeol tidak sadar bel di sekolahnya sendiri telah berbunyi nyaring dan hari itu ia dihukum akibat terlambat mengikuti upacara bendera.

.

**Daisuki!**

**[01 : I'm just fine with you]**

**Character(s) © God**

**Saya tidak menerima keuntungan apapun (kecuali kepuasan pribadi) dalam membuat fanfiksi ini :D**

**WARNING! 17y.o!Chanyeol 10y.o!Baekhyun**

**Happy reading~ ^^**

.

Pukul satu siang. Tanpa repot-repot mengucapkan salam pada teman-teman sekelasnya, Baekhyun segera beranjak menuju rumah kedua; taman bermain dekat lapangan basket. Sebelumnya dia membeli roti melon di toko seberang taman ketika perutnya berbunyi nyaring.

Baekhyun duduk dengan elegan, ajaran para pelayan sedari kecil. Seperti biasa, tempat itu sepi di jam-jam seperti ini. Baekhyun menghabiskan rotinya sembari menatap tanpa minat dedaunan kuning dan cokelat yang berlomba jatuh mencapai bumi. Membosankan? Tidak.

Menunggu Chanyeol tidak pernah membosankan. Hanya memikirkan Chanyeol akan datang saja, telah membuat Baekhyun berbinar dan memutuskan untuk menunggu seberapa pun lamanya. Roti melon di tangannya sudah habis. Baekhyun mengeluarkan buku Fisika dari dalam tas kemudian membaca dengan tenang.

Sampai kemudian sebuah bayangan besar menutupi setengah bagian bukunya. Baekhyun mendongak, mendapati tujuh orang berseragam SMA—tapi urakan—tengah menatapnya sambil menyeringai. Baekhyun balas menatap datar sembari menutup buku Fisika-nya.

Satu orang yang paling depan, dengan wajah jerawat dan tato di lengan bersuara, "Kami melihatmu dengan Phoenix tadi pagi, bocah."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. _Phoenix? Siapa? Tadi pagi aku berangkat dengan Chanyeol—_kemudian mulut kecilnya membentuk huruf O,—_oh, jadi Phoenix itu julukannya Chanyeol… tapi—_Baekhyun _poker_ _face,_—_tidak cocok! Julukannya terlalu keren._

"Bagaimana, bocah? Apa hubunganmu dengan Phoenix? Kau adiknya?"

_Adik? _Baekhyun berpikir keras. _Aku bukan adik Chanyeol, mungkin lebih bagus disebut teman—tapi aku jauh lebih muda, lebih cocok dipanggil adik. Tapi aku suka Chanyeol—lalu yang benar aku disebut apa?_

Sang preman yang kelihatannya sudah berasap karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab mulai membentak, "Hei, bocah! Aku tak peduli hubunganmu dengan berandal itu, tapi kami punya dendam padanya! Kami dengar sekarang dia sudah tidak berkelahi lagi, tapi jika kami menculikmu, mau tidak mau dia pasti berkelahi juga, kan?"

_Oh, jadi mereka mau menculikku. _Pikir Baekhyun dengan santainya. Sang bocah menatap datar tujuh orang yang mulai mengelilinginya dengan seringai menyebalkan. Tak kehilangan akal, Baekhyun memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi dari sini."

Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menyumbat telinga si preman sampai-sampai dia salah dengar, "Hah? Apa maksudmu, bocah? Kau meremehkan kami, ya?!"

"Tidak, aku hanya menghubungi polisi." Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel mahal dari saku celana dan mendekatkannya ke bibir, "Pak Polisi, tolong aku. Aku dikeroyok preman—"

"Sialan!" ponsel pintar Baekhyun terenggut paksa, kemudian dibanting keras oleh si preman berjerawat. "Bagaimana kalau begini, hah?!" ponsel mahal itu lalu diinjak-injak sampai hancur.

Para preman tertawa menang, tapi Baekhyun masih tenang-tenang saja. Wajahnya tetap sedatar penggaris.

"Sayang sekali aku sudah menghubungi polisi tiga menit yang lalu. Ponsel itu dilengkapi GPS, jadi polisi sudah tahu posisiku tiga menit yang lalu. Kecepatan mobil polisi di daerah ini 70 km/jam, kujadikan 72 km/jam. Bila jarak kantor dari tempat ini sekitar 4 km, maka waktu yang diperlukan minus tiga menit yang lalu adalah…" Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, "… tiga, dua, sa—"

Para preman telah menghilang dari peradaban.

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, kemudian kembali membuka bukunya. Sayang sekali ponselnya rusak, tapi dia bisa beli yang baru nanti. Dan sayang sekali mereka sudah kabur, padahal Baekhyun cuma bercanda.

Terima kasih, oh buku Fisika.

.

.

.

"Hei, hari ini kau ada kencan lagi dengan si bocah stroberi?"

Jongin terkena lemparan kamus Bahasa Inggris telak di kepala.

"Bisa pelankan sedikit, tidak?! Nanti aku dituduh pedo—dan kencan apanya?!"

Jongin mengusap-usap kepala dan membuat catatan mental; Chanyeol jadi galak kalau membahas seorang bocah tertentu.

"Yaa… ahir-akhir ini kau jarang main bersamaku dan Sehun, kan. Hari ini rencananya kami mau ke _Game Center_. Kau mau ikut, tidak?"

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah di gerbang sekolah. Jongin mengikuti dengan wajah bingung.

"Umm… sepertinya tidak. Aku mau jalan-jalan dengan Baekhyun~~" katanya dengan wajah bersinar dan bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekelilingnya. "Kau tahu, brengsek? Tadi pagi Baekhyun menciumku di pipi! Aaah~ aku terlalu senanggggg."

_Fix_. Jongin pergi sembari menggesek telunjuknya di dahi. Chanyeol sudah positif. Positif gila.

Lama berbaur dengan imajinasinya, Chanyeol memeriksa jam dan menepuk dahinya keras. Pemuda itu segera berlari bahagia melewati jalan pintas yang ia temukan saat menghindari Baekhyun dulu. Namun naas, di tengah perjalanan dia dicegat berandalan sekolah musuh.

"Wah, wah. Ada seekor burung api sedang tersesat."

Mereka tujuh orang, yang dulu sempat Chanyeol kalahkan bersama Jongin. Tapi sekarang dia sendirian, dan Chanyeol sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri kalau dia tidak akan berkelahi lagi demi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak mau Baekhyun meihat dirinya yang kacau sehabis adu pukul.

"Minggir," Chanyeol menatap tajam, "aku sudah tidak berkelahi."

Yang paling depan, dengan jerawat di wajah dan tato di lengan menjawab angkuh, "Tidak secepat itu, brengsek. Kau pasti mau melawan kami kalau kami bilang…" sengaja dijeda, biar dramatis, "… bocah SD yang bersamamu tadi pagi sudah kami culik."

Chanyeol serasa disiram air es.

Badannya kaku, bibirnya kelu. Suaranya jadi bergetar ketika ia berucap tak percaya, "A-apa?"

Tujuh onggok berandalan itu tertawa keras, merasa menang karena telah menemukan kelemahan Chanyeol. "Tentu saja benar. Coba kau hubungi kalau tidak percaya."

Secepat cahaya Chanyeol merogoh saku celana dan menghubungi nomor yang ia hapal mati. Baekhyun memang sudah melarang para pelayan untuk mengawasinya dari jauh lagi seperti dulu. Sebab umumnya, karena Chanyeol sudah berjanji menjadi pengawal Baekhyun. (Sebab khususnya, Baekhyun tidak ingin orang lain menonton 'kemesraan'nya dengan Chanyeol). Karena itu, bukan tidak mungkin kalau Baekhyun benar-benar diculik.

"Angkatlah, bocah…"

Tapi yang terdengar hanya suara operator, berkata bahwa nomor yang Chanyeol tuju tidak dapat dihubungi.

Chanyeol merasa dunianya hancur dalam sekejap.

"Nah, benar, bukan?" preman-preman itu mengelilingi Chanyeol. Tiga orang membawa kayu, sisanya tengah melemaskan tangan.

Chanyeol menggeram marah, "Dimana Baekhyun."

"Kalau kau mau tahu, kalahkan kami dulu."

Saat itu—Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang telah merasukinya. Yang jelas, pertarungan itu tak terasa sakit, dan hatinya diliputi amarah. Berkali-kali Chanyeol merutuki dirinya bodoh, dan bahkan dalam keadaan sekacau itu pun—Chanyeol memenangkan apa yang telah ia perjuangkan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan terseok, sekujur tubuhnya lebam-lebam. Senja merekah di barat sana, dan perutnya serasa mendidih saking geramnya.

"_Ka-kami bohong! Kami tidak menculiknya!"_

Sialan.

Chanyeol kena tipu.

Heran. Kenapa mereka suka sekali berkelahi. Bukankah itu menyakiti diri sendiri? Tidak ada gunanya sama sekali—ehm, mengenai Chanyeol yang dulu sering berkelahi, dia bukannya suka tapi dia harus. Karena kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang menangani mereka, maka preman-preman sekolah musuh akan mengganggu anak lain dari sekolah mereka. Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak mau teman yang tidak bisa berkelahi menjadi korban. Mumpung dia punya bakat menghajar orang, lebih baik dia gunakan dengan mulia.

Wah, kepala Chanyeol jadi membesar.

"Ugh!"

Lupakan. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah luka-luka di tubuhnya yang berdenyut nyeri, merengek minta diobati. Ah, semoga Baekhyun sudah pulang. Chanyeol tidak mau terlihat sebegini _absurd_ di depan bocah itu.

Maka Chanyeol kembali berakhir disana, memandang ayunan besi familiar berisikan seorang bocah manis berambut cokelat. "Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat, "Chanyeol!" kemudian berlari heboh ke arahnya.

Bocah itu meremas erat ujung seragam Chanyeol sembari menatap khawatir pemuda itu, "Chanyeol berkelahi?! Wajahmu biru! Apakah sakit? Mana yang sakit? Mana yang sakit, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol meringis, "Kenapa kau masih disini? Lebih baik pulang saja… aku malu dilihat dalam keadaan begini, tahu."

Baekhyun mendengus, kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol dan mendudukkan yang lebih besar di ayunan. Anak itu mengambil kotak P3K mini dari dalam tas sekolahnya sambil mengomel tak jelas.

"Pulang apanya? Chanyeol tahu sendiri aku tidak akan pulang sebelum Chanyeol datang!"

Walaupun sambil menggerutu, terlihat jelas kalau Baekhyun benar-benar khawatir padanya. Melihat sang bocah tengah melumuri kapas dengan alkohol membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk mengelus rambutnya.

"Kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"Hancur. Diinjak preman."

"HAH?!" Chanyeol sontak berdiri, untuk kemudian duduk lagi sambil mengaduh. "Jadi kau benar-benar mau diculik? Tapi mereka bilang kalau mereka berbohong!"

Baekhyun membersihkan luka di pipi Chanyeol dengan hati-hati, "Jadi Chanyeol bertengkar dengan kakak jerawatan itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sialan mereka… tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Walaupun aku lebih lemah, tapi aku lebih pintar." jawabnya, tersenyum setipis tisu.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah… aku khawatir sekali, soalnya kau masih bocah. Pendek pula—aw!"

Baekhyun yang kesal menempelkan alkohol di pipi Chanyeol dengan keras. Sudah babak belur manusia ini masih sempat-sempatnya menghina orang…

"Chanyeol diam saja. Walaupun Chanyeol menang sekarang, pokoknya Chanyeol tidak boleh berkelahi lagi!"

Baekhyun naik, duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol kemudian mengobati pelipis si pemuda jangkung. Tangan satunya berpegangan di bahu Chanyeol, menjaga keseimbangan. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, aroma stroberi yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun tercium jelas. Chanyeol merasa nyaman. Jantungnya mulai melompat-lompat bahagia. Wajah manis Baekhyun begitu dekat, maju sedikit saja Chanyeol bisa mencium sudut bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Akh—"

"Ma-maaf, Chanyeol! Apakah aku menekannya terlalu keras? Apakah sakit?"

Baekhyun memandang mata Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh, benar-benar terlihat khawatir, "Chanyeol harus ke rumahku! Akan kuperban!"

Chanyeol jadi tidak tahan. Bocah di hadapannya ini terlalu manis. Lihat mata sipit itu, hidung mungilnya, pipi gembulnya, bibir tipisnya… lihat bagaimana surai cokelat halus itu membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Lihat juga tubuh mungilnya yang terasa pas bila dipeluk—

_Gaaaaah—cukup sudah! _

"Hei, Baek…"

Baekhyun—entah sadar atau tidak—memiringkan kepala, membuatnya seolah punya telinga dan ekor imajiner.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak mimisan, "Aku tahu obat yang lebih mujarab, kakakku sering memberikannya padaku."

Mata Baekhyun langsung dihiasi bling-bling menyilaukan, "Apa? Apa itu, Chanyeol? Beritahu aku!"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Cium."

….

Baekhyun cengo dengan imutnya, "Eh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat, "Iya, cium! Disini, nih—" jemari Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya, "—dijamin sembuh, Baek!"

_Dasar modus._

Baekhyun memerah sampai telinga. Tangannya berpengangan erat di bahu Chanyeol, "A-apa benar begitu?" seingatnya dia tidak pernah membaca kalau ciuman bisa menyembuhkan luka.

"Tentu saja! Bukankah kasih sayang mampu menyembuhkan luka? Dan ciuman adalah salah satu bentuk kasih sayang, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. _Masuk akal, _pikirnya.

Baekhyun terlalu polos dan kepolosannya disalahgunakan dengan bejadnya oleh Chanyeol.

"Ba-baiklah. Ta-tapi Chanyeol harus tutup mata!"

Dibalas dengan kekehan, "Baik, baik…"

Dengan kepatuhan layaknya anak guguk, Chanyeol menutup matanya. Baekhyun yang gugup menggigit bibir bawah sementara semburat merah semakin pekat mewarnai paras manisnya. Tangan kecilnya mengelus luka kebiruan di sudut kanan bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku suka Chanyeol…" bisiknya, hampir tak terdengar, kemudian mendekat perlahan.

_Cup._

Andai Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol mengintip. Melihat seksama bulu mata lentiknya, dan merasakan jelas lembut bibirnya yang menyentuh bibir Chanyeol. Hanya menyentuh, layaknya ciuman anak-anak, namun terasa menyenangkan bila Baekhyun yang melakukan.

Baekhyun menjauh, menunduk dalam-dalam. "Su-sudah, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol yang tak tahan akhirnya mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas. "Baek, lukaku parah, loh."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap bingung, "Maksudnya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, padahal dalam hati tertawa setan. "Maksudnya, cium sekali itu untuk luka ringan. Lukaku ini termasuk luka berat, jadi tidak bisa sembuh kalau cuma _chuu_ sekali."

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat. "Ja-jadi aku harus _chuu _Chanyeol berapa kali?"

Chanyeol pura-pura berpikir, "Coba saja dahulu. Kalau aku sudah merasa sembuh, aku akan minta Baekhyun untuk berhenti."

Timbul kecurigaan dalam benak Baekhyun. Jangan-jangan Chanyeol sedang mengerjainya.

"Bagaimana, bocah?"

Wajah Baekhyun yang malu-malu ditambah semburat merah terlihat begitu menggemaskan, membuat Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak menerkamnya saat itu juga.

"U-uh… iya."

Dengan itu Baekhyun kembali mendekat, menyentuh bibir Chanyeol hati-hati dengan bibirnya.

_Chuu _sekali.

"Ba-bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, melirik langit oranye sambil tertawa dalam hati. "Lagi."

_Chuu _dua kali.

"Lagi."

_Chuu _tiga kali.

"Lagi."

_Chuu _empat kali.

"Lagi—AKH!"

Baekhyun melempari wajah Chanyeol dengan buku Fisika-nya. "Chanyeol bodoh! Besok aku berangkat sendiri saja!"

Tak tahu bagaimana, kaki-kaki pendek itu telah berjalan menjauhinya dengan langkah menghentak. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan senja dan tanda merah berbentuk buku di wajah.

"Tu-tunggu aku, Baek!"

Pelajaran moral hari ini; kepolosan bukan untuk dipermainkan.

.

.

**end**

—untuk chapter ini XDD

.

.

**Kim's note.**

Holaaa~ saya balik dari hiatus! wkwkwk.. seneeeng banget deh ada yg mau baca "Suki da!" dan minta sequel XD awalnya nggak pengen bikin tapi kemudian saya beli komik yg judulnya "My Fair Neighbor", ceritanya tentang cinta beda usia—yang nggak main-main—12 tahun loh, ada yang tau? itu komik ngasih pencerahan banget uahahaha XDD

"Daisuki!" ini konsepnya kayak "Randoms", bisa tamat sekali chapter tapi satu chap dengan chap lain itu masih berhubungan :D dan ini juga nggak bakalan panjang, paling cuma 5 chapter ajah :D

udah lama nggak ngetik jadi nggak PD, mungkin sama sekali ngga ada feel dan saya udah menghancurkan karakter ChanBaek di "Suki da!" orz /pundung/

Makasih buat reviewnya di "Suki da!" :

**Kin Ocean** , Hyunsaa , **nopiefa** , Re-Panda68 , **noonatokki** , indrisaputri , **parkminoz** , DijaminMasihPerawan , **chepta** **chaeozil** , Maple Fujoshi2309 , **summerbaek** , Baby Crong , **Song Jiseok** , Byun , **sogogidobi92** , nikesulliha , **CussonsBaekby** , baekfrappe , **dolenny1328** , chanchanhwang , **Re . Tao** , DvaElf1 , **welcumbaek** , bbcy , **Taman Coklat** , Amie Leen , **KyusungChanbaek** , Raden Mas Chanyeol Hyuga , **ChanBaekLuv** , darkshad , **SilvieVienoy96** , AdorableKai , **min hyo park** , ZameGun , **BLUEFIRE0805** , pintutGABISADIGINIIN , **dewi . min** , wahyu . tri . 52035 , **Thenextholangkaya** , Kim Aluna , **Planetary Nebula** , EXO Love , **Momo ziel** , miccheckonetwo , **Nevinna LEa** , chanbaek0605 , **V3** , neli amelia.

.

**OMAKE**

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa julukan Chanyeol itu Phoenix? Terlalu keren untukmu."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Itu cocok denganku, tahu! Burung api yang pemberani, menghajar preman dengan gagah—walau ia mati, ia hanya akan menjadi debu dan lahir kembali! Seperti aku yang selalu bangkit kembali walaupun sudah babak belur berkali-kali! AHAHAHAHAHA."

Baekhyun _sweatdrop_.

"Apanya yang 'Menghajar preman dengan gagah'? Seorang preman tidak pantas bilang begitu."

Itulah Baekhyun. Singkat, padat, jelas, dan nge-_jleb_.

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D **


	2. a little rival, a little friend

.

Ujian akhir semester pertama telah berakhir seminggu yang lalu. Saatnya para siswa menikmati surga dunia berupa liburan sebulan penuh. Tapi namanya juga hidup, ada suka dan dukanya.

"Kalau liburan di rumah terus ujung-ujungnya tiduran…" ucap Chanyeol sambil melompat ke ranjang kesayangannya kemudian sibuk bergelung dalam selimut.

Yah, dari zaman purba pun Chanyeol memang tidak pernah suka liburan di musim dingin. Dia tidak bisa main di luar ruangan dengan bebas akibat salju dan udara dingin yang bisa menyerang kapan saja bila syal-nya sedikit longgar. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol memilih untuk tetap di rumah bersama _playstation_ tercinta.

Tapi kedamaian dalam hidupnya harus ia relakan saat ponsel bututnya berbunyi nyaring. Chanyeol yang hampir berlayar ke pulau kapuk dengan kaget menyambar ponselnya—dan hampir saja membuang benda itu ke luar jendela sebelum Chanyeol melihat siapa yang menelpon.

Yang Mulia Byun Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, bocah?"

(("Chanyeol, antar aku."))

_Hei, aku bukan petugas _delivery— "Kemana?"

(("Sekolah. Aku ada les selama liburan ini."))

_Hah? Liburan macam apa itu namanya— _"Err… bagaimana, ya…" Chanyeol melirik ranjangnya yang butuh kehangatan. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, hehe…"

Hening sejenak. Chanyeol sudah keringat dingin saking khawatirnya Baekhyun marah.

(("Baiklah,")) jawab Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol menghela napas lega, (("padahal dulu aku senang sekali saat Chanyeol bilang akan menjadi pengawalku. Tapi sepertinya hari ini Chanyeol sedang sibuk—"))

"Aku kesana dalam sepuluh menit! Kalau terlambat, uang Anda kembali!"

Secepat kilat Chanyeol menyambar jaket dan mengambil kunci sepedanya. Pintu kamar tertutup, di luar sana pemiliknya tengah mengebut menerobos salju.

Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar jadi petugas _delivery_.

.

* * *

**Daisuki!**

**[02. a little rival, a little friend]**

* * *

.

Baekhyun sudah kelas enam, sudah akan mengikuti ujian akhir untuk bisa melangkah ke tingkat pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Sudah sepantasnya juga sekolah mengadakan les untuk menyiapkan para siswa menghadapi ujian yang akan berlangsung kurang dari enam bulan lagi.

Tapi Chanyeol—yang dulunya sering bolos mengikuti kegiatan macam itu—malah mengeluh sepanjang jalan, mengatakan bahwa liburan itu tujuannya untuk _refreshing _dan bukannya menambah beban kapasitas otak.

Baekhyun yang lama-lama kesal mendengar omelan Chanyeol pun berucap, "Kalau begitu Chanyeol pulang saja dan kembali tidur."

Chanyeol menoleh secepat cahaya, "Ha? Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku tidur—eh, m-maksudnya tidak mungkin aku mengingkari janjiku, Baek, ehehehe…"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata. Syal merahnya ia rapatkan, kedua tangan kecilnya yang terbalut sarung tangan ia gosokkan berulang kali. Anak itu memang tidak tahan dingin, lihat saja perlindungan berlapisnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Chanyeol yang melihat adanya kesempatan memodusi sang bocah kemudian lekas menyambar tangan kanan Baekhyun dan menautkannya dengan miliknya. Merasakan kehangatan, Baekhyun makin merapat. Chanyeol nyengir senang, walaupun Baekhyun tak berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol sudah cukup tahu dengan melihat semburat merah mewarnai pipi gembul bocah itu.

Mereka sampai di tujuan tak berapa lama kemudian. Banyak bocah-bocah terlihat berlarian ke gedung sekolah dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyit; seingatnya siswa kelas enam di sekolah Baekhyun tidak sebanyak ini.

"Kami bekerjasama dengan sekolah tetangga untuk mengadakan les bersama, jadi mereka menggabungkan kami disini. Wajar kalau Chanyeol bingung." Jelas Baekhyun, padahal Chanyeol tidak bertanya. Chanyeol jadi sedikit khawatir dengan kemampuan observasi anak itu yang kelewat batas logika.

"Lalu… aku bagaimana? Jam berapa kau pulang? Akan kujemput."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak lama, kok, sekitar satu jam. Daripada Chanyeol pergi bolak-balik, menurutku lebih baik Chanyeol main saja di sekitar sini..." Baekhyun menunduk, "… atau Chanyeol menungguku saja…" lanjutnya berbisik, untungnya telinga lebar Chanyeol berfungsi dengan baik.

Maka remaja itu tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menunggumu, bocah."

Kelas itu dimulai pukul sembilan pagi. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku di bawah pohon, tepat di samping kelas Baekhyun. Dari situ Chanyeol dapat melihat aktivitas Baekhyun di dalam sana tanpa mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Chanyeol merapakatkan jaket dan syal hijau miliknya, merasakan dingin mulai merambati punggung dan tengkuknya. Salju menumpuk setinggi mata kaki, rasanya Chanyeol ingin kembali ke rumah dan menikmati ranjangnya dengan damai.

Namun niat nistanya itu langsung sirna tatkala manik hitamnya menangkap keberadaan sosok anak laki-laki yang duduk dua bangku di belakang Baekhyun, tengah memandang si bocah stroberi dengan tatapan berkelap-kelip.

Chanyeol iritasi.

Pengawasannya makin serius. Ibu guru tengah menjelaskan di depan kelas dan anak laki-laki itu malah melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengomel untuk apa anak itu mengikuti kegiatan les kalau tidak untuk belajar. Dia lupa seribu persen kalau dirinya dulu tidak ada bedanya dengan si anak, malah lebih parah.

Ketika Baekhyun maju untuk menjawab soal, si anak justru makin berbinar-binar, membuat perut Chanyeol mendidih, serasa ditantang tawuran. Apalagi ketika jawaban Baekhyun benar semua. Anak itu makin menatap intens dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Chanyeol sampai harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia bisa membuat Baekhyun malu jika dia melempari bocah kurang ajar itu dengan batu.

"Sial, ternyata Baekhyun populer juga."

(Tiang listrik jejadian saja dia taklukkan, apalagi seonggok kapas.)

Mungkin karena Chanyeol terlampau menikmati pekerjaan barunya, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa satu jam telah berlalu. Para bocah segera membereskan perlengkapan sekolah mereka. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang telah selesai dengan buku-bukunya, tengah menanti semua anak keluar kelas. Mungkin Baekhyun ingin keluar terakhir, pikir Chanyeol. Dia tenang-tenang saja, seandainya si anak laki-laki yang memandang Baekhyun kagum itu tidak berusaha mendekati Baekhyun.

Sekarang Chanyeol bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Bocah itu lebih tinggi sekitar sepuluh senti dari Baekhyun. Dia punya rambut hitam seperti Chanyeol, namun lebih terang. Matanya cokelat mirip mata Baekhyun, dan sepertinya dia anak yang tidak percaya diri—karena Chanyeol melihat anak itu hampir menyapa Baekhyun, tapi suaranya tidak muncul. Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari kehadiran si anak akhirnya keluar ruangan dengan santai, meninggalkan si bocah lelaki yang seketika beraura suram.

Chanyeol ngakak dalam hati, _"Rasakan itu!"_ batinnya kejam.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat perjalanan pulang akhirnya gatal bertanya, "Chanyeol kenapa?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa, lalu mengusak kepala Baekhyun yang tertutup kupluk. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau berwajah teflon di kelas! Ahahahaha…"

Baekhyun menyesal sudah bertanya.

.

.

.

Tawa Chanyeol tak berlangsung lama. Karena les tersebut berlangsung lima hari berturut-turut dalam seminggu, otomatis Baekhyun dan si bocah kapas (Chanyeol menjulukinya begitu) akan sering bertemu. Chanyeol yang awalnya ogah-ogahan mengantar Baekhyun sekarang jadi bersemangat, bersemangat melihat perjuangan seorang bocah kapas dihancurkan oleh wajah teflon Baekhyun.

Tapi karma masih ada. Tidak ada perjuangan yang berakhir sia-sia. Di hari kedua itu, bocah kapas duduk tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Karena satu tempat duduk hanya untuk satu orang, Chanyeol sempat bersyukur dalam hati. Namun kemudian memaki, masa gurunya sama sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ada sebiji muridnya yang tidak memerhatikan pelajaran? Padahal si bocah kapas duduk di deretan depan, karena Baekhyun memang duduk di bangku paling depan. Heran. Apa perlu Chanyeol benar-benar harus melemparinya dengan batu?

Tepat ketika bel berbunyi, Chanyeol melesat menuju pintu kelas Baekhyun dan memanggil si bocah stroberi, tidak ingin kecolongan _start_ dari seonggok kapas. Baekhyun mendekat dengan patuh, dan lagi-lagi meninggalkan si bocah kapas dengan aura suram.

.

Hari ketiga, Chanyeol kembali mengawasi dengan lebih serius. Dia bahkan membawa teropong mini untuk melihat dengan jelas setiap inchi pergerakan saingan barunya. Ketika waktu pulang hampir tiba dan Baekhyun mulai merapikan peralatannya, tak sengaja buku-buku Baekhyun terjatuh. Melihat kesempatan, si bocah kapas segera membantu Baekhyun merapikan buku-bukunya.

Adegan yang sangat sinetron sekali sampai-sampai Chanyeol histeris, "Hoi, apa-apaan itu!" perutnya bergejolak saat menangkap semburat merah di pipi sang bocah kapas, tapi kemudian normal kembali akibat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sedatar penggaris. Chanyeol terlampau senang karena Baekhyun masih berada dalam daerah yang aman(?).

Saking senangnya, Chanyeol sampai mengayun-ayunkan gandengan tangannya dengan Baekhyun dalam perjalanan pulang. Baekhyun menatap bingung, menerka-nerka apakah Chanyeol terkena virus langka atau bagaimana.

"Pokoknya aku mendukungmu! Pertahankan wajah datarmu itu, bocah!"

Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak melempari Chanyeol dengan buku Fisika.

.

Hari keempat, Chanyeol mulai berasap. Pasalnya, hari itu Ibu guru menyuruh anak-anak mengerjakan soal berkelompok dua orang dan coba tebak, Baekhyun benar-benar sial sekelompok dengan si bocah kapas.

Chanyeol harus rela menahan letup-letup tak menyenangkan di dadanya. Rasanya satu jam itu bahkan lebih lama dari satu abad. Lihat saja bagaimana pintarnya si anak kapas menyita perhatian Baekhyun dengan selalu bertanya padanya, yang juga selalu diladeni Baekhyun walau wajahnya masih sedatar papan triplek.

Pulang dari sana, Chanyeol tak menggandeng tangan Baekhyun seperti biasa. Hal itu sontak membuat rasa penasaran Baekhyun meledak. Sang bocah menarik kencang ujung jaket Chanyeol kemudian bertanya kesal, "Sebenarnya Chanyeol kenapa, sih?!"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dengan erat dan berkata, "Baek, berjanjilah untuk tetap mempertahankan ekspresi papan triplekmu selama les apapun yang terjadi!"

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar melempari Chanyeol dengan buku Fisika.

.

Hari kelima, Chanyeol hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya kala melihat si bocah kapas menawarkan cokelat pada Baekhyun saat anak itu baru saja masuk kelas. Dari teropongnya yang hampir ia belah menjadi dua, Chanyeol berusaha membaca gerak bibir dari kedua bocah itu. Kira-kira seperti ini :

"_Anu, Baekhyun-_sshi_… te-terimalah cokelat ini, sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau mau mengajariku kemarin!"_

Bocah kapas menyodorkan sekotak cokelat sambil membungkuk gugup. Baekhyun masih memasang muka tembok. Chanyeol dag-dig-dug, komat-kamit meminta Baekhyun untuk tidak menerimanya.

"_Aku tidak suka cokelat." _Jawab Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol menyeringai dari telinga sampai telinga.

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun melanjutkan, _"Mungkin kalau kau memberi sesuatu berisi stoberi, aku akan menerimanya."_ sambil tersenyum tipis. Tipiiiiis sekali sampai membuat Chanyeol mengamuk.

"ASDFGHJKLKFJG AAAARGGH—APA-APAAN ITU?!"

_Fix_. Detik itu juga Chanyeol menaikkan kasta si bocah kapas dengan mengakuinya sebagai _rival_.

Pulang sekolah, Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan panjangnya di bahu kecil Baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat. Baekhyun protes tapi Chanyeol mendadak tuli. Semua semata-mata demi membakar api cemburu di dada seorang bocah kapas yang melihat 'kemesraan' mereka dari pintu kelas dengan aura super suram.

"Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini aneh sekali! Bilang padaku ada apa!" seru Baekhyun ketika mereka tiba di rumah anak itu. Mata sipitnya memicing tajam memandang Chanyeol, kedua tangannya bertumpu di pinggang.

Chanyeol gelagapan, tidak mau mengakui kalau dia cemburu pada anak kecil, "Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun saja, hehe…"

Tapi Baekhyun malah menendang kakinya, "Chanyeol tidak bisa bohong padaku! Cepat bilang."

"Anak yang duduk di belakangmu—ups," ya ampun, Chanyeol keceplosan, "—anu, di-dia temanmu?"

Baekhyun diam dengan bibir mengerucut, kelihatannya berpikir keras apa hubungannya tingkah aneh Chanyeol dengan bocah lelaki yang duduk di belakangnya. Saat sebuah kesimpulan konyol melintas di kepalanya, Baekhyun menunduk dengan semburat di pipi.

"Chanyeol… cemburu."

"Bena—TIDAK, KOK! ENAK SAJA!"

"Kalau Chanyeol menyangkal keras, berarti itu benar."

"PERATURAN DARI MANA ITU."

"Besok hari Sabtu." balas Baekhyun, sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Nenek-nenek juga tahu besok hari Sabtu—"

"Aku libur." lanjut Baekhyun, menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar.

Dan entah mengapa hari itu otak Chanyeol yang biasanya korslet mulai bisa berpikir dengan benar, "O-oh, iya. Besok aku akan menjemputmu, Baek. Ayo ke _Game_ _Center_!" ucapnya ceria sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun, membuat wajah si bocah berseri-seri.

"Um!"

.

.

.

Sabtu. Libur yang benar-benar libur. Dan walaupun Chanyeol membenci salju, tapi dia lebih menyukai Baekhyun. Maka hari itu dia menyetrika kaosnya, menyemprotkan parfum pada pakaiannya, membersihkan sepatunya dan merapikan rambutnya. Yura sampai terheran-heran, kemudian segera mengecek ramalan cuaca di televisi—siapa tahu ada badai besar atau tornado yang bisa membuat adiknya jadi manusia biasa lagi.

Pukul tiga sore, Chanyeol berjalan santai menuju kediaman Baekhyun sambil sesekali melantunkan sembarang nada dari mulutnya. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari tempat tujuan dan mata besarnya menangkap sosok seseorang yang—entah mengapa—terasa _familiar. _Refleks saja Chanyeol bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik terdekat, berniat menguping.

Orang itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah si bocah kapas. Heran, sejak kapan dia tahu alamat rumah Baekhyun? Chanyeol tak sempat berpikir karena sosok mungil Baekhyun telah keluar dari rumahnya.

Chanyeol baru sadar kalau si bocah kapas membawa sekotak kue—yang Chanyeol yakin seribu persen adalah _strawberry cake_—dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun dengan malu-malu.

"Te-terimalah, Baekhyun-_sshi_."

Baekhyun menjawab, "Astaga, padahal aku cuma bercanda." dengan nada super datar.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Kumohon, terimalah!"

Baekhyun menghela napas, dan akhirnya menerima pemberian si bocah, "Terima kasih. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini lagi."

"Tapi…" sang bocah kapas menunduk, binar matanya meredup. Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya, menajamkan telinga. "Tapi… aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Baekhyun-_sshi_…"

Sang bocah melanjutkan, "Se-selama ini aku menjadi seorang pengecut, dan aku tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri. Tapi saat aku melihat Baekhyun-_sshi _mengalahkan preman tempo hari hanya dengan ilmu pengetahuan, aku sangat terpesona! A-aku sangat mengagumimu!"

_Gawaaat! _batin Chanyeol, alarm kebakaran di kepalanya berbunyi nyaring.

"A-aku…" bocah kapas meremas-remas ujung kaosnya. Mata hitamnya bergulir gugup. Menarik napas, anak itu kemudian memandang Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh.

"Baekhyun-_sshi_, maukah kau—"

"GAAAAH—TUNGGU, TUNGGU! TIDAK BISA BEGITU!"

Chanyeol keluar dari persembunyiannya dan secepat kilat menamengi tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Alisnya menukik, Chanyeol bertanya galak, "Kau mau apa, bocah?!"

"—Eh?" bocah kapas gelagapan, kaget melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah jadi raksasa.

"Chanyeol, minggir aku tidak bisa lihat."

"Tidak bisa, Baek. Kau harus tetap disana sampai perang usai."

Baekhyun _sweatdrop_.

"Anu—itu, kakak siapa?" tanya bocah kapas sembari meremasi syal oranye-nya.

Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dan mendengus, "Sebelum kau bertanya nama orang, sebutkan namamu dulu, bocah!"

"Na-namaku Han Saewook."

"Hm, aku Chanyeol. Dan apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Baekhyun, huh?! Tunggu, jangan dijawab—aku tahu kau pasti mau meminta Baekhyun jadi pacarmu, kan? Tidak boleh! Dia sudah _sold_ _out_, tidak bisa ditawar lagi!"

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dengan bringas, "Memangnya aku sepatu! Saewook-_ah_, jangan pedulikan Chanyeol—"

"Tidak, tidak! Kalau kau mau menyatakan perasaan pada Baekhyun sebaiknya menyerah saja. Baekhyun itu milikku!" Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun posesif, membuat si bocah kap—Saewook _speechless_ sesaat.

"Loh, memangnya kakak pacarnya Baekhyun?"

Hening.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, wajahnya datar tapi matanya bintang-bintang.

"…"

"…"

"… Tidak, sih."

"…"

"…"

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol, kemudian berbalik menuju rumah dengan langkah menghentak-hentak dan gumaman; _"Chanyeol bodohbodohbodoh—" _berulang kali.

Tinggal lah dua manusia beda usia di sana, sama-sama memandangi Baekhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu rumah. Setelahnya Chanyeol kembali menghadap Saewook, terbesit rasa tak tega tapi cemburunya tidak bisa diabaikan.

"Baekhyun itu suka padaku," ucap Chanyeol penuh percaya diri, "jadi sebaiknya kau menyerah saja, karena yang akan berada di sisi Baekhyun adalah aku. Hanya aku. Dia tidak butuh orang lain lagi."

Saewook terdiam. Uap panas absen keluar dari hidungnya ketika ia tanpa sadar menahan napas. Dingin yang merambati punggung berpindah tepat ke hatinya. Saewook nampak ingin bicara, namun urung. Sebagai gantinya, bocah itu membungkuk sopan pada Chanyeol kemudian berjalan pergi dan akhirnya menghilang di ujung jalan.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Baekhyun kembali ke jadwal les satu jam-nya. Chanyeol tetap mengantar bocah itu, namun kali ini minus teropong. Si remaja yakin kalau Saewook tidak akan berani lagi mendekati Baekhyun setelah perkataannya yang cukup kejam itu.

Dan benar saja. Sepanjang pelajaran, Saewook lebih sering melamun dan berusaha untuk tidak mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum puas, sampai tidak sadar kalau ponselnya berbunyi sedari tadi.

"Halo?"

Suara Yura menggema di telinganya, (("Yeol, kau nganggur, kan? Cepat bantu aku di toko—ada barang baru yang datang."))

"Err… tapi jangan lama-lama. Satu jam lagi aku ada urusan."

(("Makanya kau cepat kesini!"))

"I-iya!"

Dengan itu Chanyeol berlari tergopoh menembus jalanan bersalju, setelah sebelumnya mengirim pesan singkat untuk Baekhyun.

.

_["Baek, aku pulang sebentar. Tidak lama, kok."]_

Tapi sampai bel penanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi pun, Chanyeol belum juga datang.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Ditulisnya pesan balasan buat Chanyeol, _["Chanyeol tidak perlu jemput. Aku sudah pulang."]_

Memasukkan kembali ponselnya di saku celana, Baekhyun melangkah santai dalam balutan sepatu merah. Hari ini Saewook tidak mengganggunya, entah apa yang Chanyeol katakan kemarin. Baekhyun sih, tidak masalah. Namun yang membuatnya kepikiran kemudian, adalah ketika ia menangkap Saewook tengah dihadang seorang anak berbadan besar di gerbang sekolah.

Baekhyun ingat, anak berbadan besar itu berasal dari sekolah tetangga seperti halnya Saewook. Dia seharusnya masuk les seminggu yang lalu, tetapi dia malah membolos. Hari ini si anak besar mengikuti les untuk pertama kalinya.

Lingkungan sekolah sudah sepi. Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum ia melihat Saewook dipukuli hingga tersungkur.

"Kau mulai berani padaku, ya!"

Anak berbadan besar itu membentak Saewook dan memasang pose siap memukul lagi bila Saewook melawan. Baekhyun jelas tahu apa yang terjadi karena dia pernah mengalaminya. Bedanya, Baekhyun mengalaminya secara mental, sementara Saewook secara fisik.

Saewook mencoba untuk berdiri, namun ia masih menunduk. Kentara sekali bahwa ia takut pada si anak yang lebih besar. Namun Saewook tidak menyerah. Ia berusaha membalas dengan suara kecilnya. "Bu-bukan begitu, Minhyun-_ah_… hanya saja tidak baik kalau kau terus memintaku mengerjakan PR-mu. Di ujian nanti, aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi. Kau harus berusaha sendiri, Minhyun-_ah_."

"Sialan kau!" anak besar bernama Minhyun itu kembali mendorong Saewook, tak membiarkan anak bersurai hitam itu sekedar untuk berdiri. "Sombong sekali! Ingatlah kalau kau hanya anak miskin yang bisa sekolah di tempat kami karena belas kasihan Ketua Dewan!"

Pandangan Saewook berubah nanar. Ia membuang muka dan saat itulah ia melihat Baekhyun, berdiri diam menonton apa yang Minhyun perbuat padanya.

"Baekhyun-_sshi_…"

Minhyun ikut-ikutan menoleh. Kenyataan kalau Baekhyun hanya melihat tanpa berbuat apa-apa membuat Minhyun terbahak keras. "Lihatlah! Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau membantumu di sekolah maupun di tempat ini! Sungguh menyedihkan! Anak yang Ibunya gila sepertimu memang menyedihkan!"

Saewook tersentak. Pelan-pelan kemarahan mulai menguasai dirinya. Saewook berdiri, dengan cepat ia menarik kerah seragam Minhyun kemudian balas mendorong anak itu hingga terjatuh.

"Ibuku tidak seperti itu! Tarik kembali kata-katamu!"

"Kau—beraninya kau!"

Saewook tahu dirinya baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar. Dia sadar mungkin ekspresinya kini tidak enak untuk dilihat orang lain.

Ketika Saewook menoleh, Baekhyun telah menghilang.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, pintu rumah Chanyeol diketuk sopan. Chanyeol dan Yura yang tengan menonton televisi saling memandang, bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang malam-malam begini di musim dingin.

"Sebentar."

Akhirnya Chanyeol beranjak, membuka pintunya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah topi kupluk biru favorit Baekhyun, kemudian rasa hangat di perutnya karena Baekhyun menubruk Chanyeol, memeluk erat pemuda tinggi itu sambil bergumam, "Chanyeool…"

Chanyeol melirik kepala pelayan yang menunggu di mobil, yang juga melirik Chanyeol tajam, seakan-akan sedang berkata; _kalau kau menyakiti Tuan Muda, kau akan berakhir di selokan._

Chanyeol merinding tanpa sebab.

"Se-sebaiknya kita masuk dulu, di sini dingin."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya, dengan alasan bahwa Yura punya penyakit bernama 'ingin tahu berlebihan' dan dia tidak mau pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun dijadikan bahan lelucon. Di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu, Baekhyun memeluknya terus-terusan seperti bayi koala. Chanyeol sampai harus mengancam kalau dia tidak akan menjemput Baekhyun lagi bila sang bocah tidak mau lepas. (Dan tentu saja dia hanya bercanda.)

"Jadi katakan apa yang membuatmu datang malam-malam ke rumahku, bocah."

Baekhyun terlihat murung, Chanyeol yakin masalahnya pasti serius. Ia mengelus lembut surai Baekhyun, memberinya senyum tulus dan menariknya mendekat, mendudukkan anak itu di pangkuannya.

"Katakan saja, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

"Chanyeol… aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

"Memikirkan apa? Memikirkanku, ya?"

Baekhyun _facepalm_. Rambutnya bergoyang ketika ia menggeleng tegas.

"Tadi aku melihat Saewook di-_bully_." cicitnya.

Chanyeol melebarkan mata terkejut, "Yang benar? Lalu kenapa kalau dia di-_bully_?"

"Aku ada disana… tapi tak melakukan apa-apa." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bersalah, seperti awan mendung dan Chanyeol tidak suka melihatnya.

Anak itu menunduk dalam, "Aku… tidak pintar mencari teman, soalnya aku selalu bisa menangani masalahku sendirian. Kupikir kalau aku punya teman, aku akan terikat dengannya. Setiap langkah yang kubuat nanti akan dipengaruhi temanku. Makanya…"

Chanyeol tahu. Dulu dia pernah bertanya juga pada guru Baekhyun dan katanya anak itu memang sedikit susah bersosialisasi. Mungkin saja sepanjang usianya kini, Baekhyun tidak pernah punya teman… memikirkannya saja membuat Chanyeol sedih. Rasanya pasti sangat kesepian.

"Aku dulu juga pernah di-_bully_—"

"HAH?! Katakan padaku siapa yang melakukannya!"

"—tidak secara fisik, kok. Chanyeol berlebihan. Aku cuma dikucilkan, dan dianggap seolah-olah tidak ada. Saat melihat Saewook tadi, aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri. Apalagi kudengar dia tidak punya teman di sekolahnya…"

Sesuatu seolah menghantam Chanyeol, seperti baru saja disadarkan. Segera saja rasa bersalah langsung hinggap di dadanya tatkala mengingat apa yang sudah dia katakan pada Saewook tempo hari. Sial, ternyata dia memang jahat.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu murung begini, Baek?"

Baekhyun terpaku, lama, seakan-akan ragu mengatakannya. Namun akhirnya anak itu kembali menubruk Chanyeol, melingkarkan lengan-lengan pendeknya di leher Chanyeol, menyembunyikan emosinya di bahu bidang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol… a-aku ingin menolongnya, aku ingin membantu Saewook… tapi kalau kulakukan, na-nanti kami bisa berteman…"

Chanyeol menyembunyikan tawa di balik suara rendahnya. "Kau _phobia_ berteman, ya? Dasar, tidak ada yang namanya begitu!"

"Aku tidak _phobia_," sangkal Baekhyun, suaranya teredam kaos Chanyeol. "Hanya… tidak biasa saja. Soalnya aku tidak pernah punya teman… jadi aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana."

Baekhyun meremas bagian kaos yang membalut punggung Chanyeol, "Bagaimana ini, Chanyeol? Aku ingin membantu, tapi…"

Chanyeol mengerti. Baekhyun juga butuh orang yang seusia dengannya, untuk mengubah pola pikir anak itu yang terlampau dewasa. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun terus sendirian sampai besar nanti. Sudah saatnya… Baekhyun keluar dari zona nyamannya.

"Hei, bocah. Kalau kau takut berhubungan dengan orang lain, lalu kenapa kau berani menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dulu?"

Walau ia tak melihatnya, Chanyeol bisa merasakan kalau wajah Baekhyun tengah memerah. "I-itu beda! Itu karena aku suka Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol nyengir, "Bagiku tidak ada bedanya."

Si tujuhbelas sedikit mendorong bahu Baekhyun, membuat keduanya berhadapan, "Saewook itu mirip denganmu, bocah. Kalian sama-sama menunggu. Ingat saat kau menungguku tanpa lelah di ayunan? Bila sore itu aku tidak datang, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Baekhyun diam. Ekspresinya berkata seakan ia telah dihantam telak oleh benda kasat mata. Pertahanannya luruh, hatinya tersadar ketika Chanyeol berkata lembut,

"Bila sekarang kau tidak datang, bagaimana perasaannya?"

.

.

.

Jika di hari-hari sebelumnya Chanyeol datang dengan rasa kesal, hari ini sepertinya dia lebih jinak. Teropongnya sekarang tidak berguna, ia tinggalkan di meja kamar. Chanyeol tetap mengawasi di tempat biasa, namun kali dengan perasaan luar biasa lapang.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas, melihat Saewook datang lebih awal darinya. Ada beberapa plaster di kening dan pipi Saewook, dan Baekhyun tahu pasti siapa yang membuat plaster-plaster itu bisa menempel di sana.

"Kalian berkelahi?"

Saewook terperanjat, untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun yang memulai percakapan.

"Uh… iya."

Baekhyun membuka mulut, namun suaranya tertahan di ujung lidah. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian, mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya kemarin malam. Dengan satu tarikan napas, akhirnya Baekhyun mengatakannya secara jelas.

"Yang kemarin… aku minta maaf, Saewook-_ah_. Aku pergi begitu saja…"

Saewook terkesiap dan sontak menggeleng-geleng, "Tidak! Ini bukan salah Baekhyun-_sshi_. Lagipula ini urusanku dengan Minhyun, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun-_sshi_." ia tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Um… Baekhyun-_sshi_," Saewook memandangnya penuh harap. Di luar sana Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Bolehkah… aku menjadi temanmu?"

Baekhyun tercekat. Lidahnya macet. Hatinya terenyuh begitu tahu Saewook malah ingin jadi temannya setelah Baekhyun mencampakannya. Kenapa? Baekhyun tak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang teman yang memikirkan dirimu seperti dia memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun tak pernah tahu, karena dia memang tak pernah memilikinya.

Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka rasanya akan sehangat ini.

"A-aku—"

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berdering, memutus jawaban yang sulit Baekhyun ungkapkan.

.

Baekhyun gugup. Ini pertama kalinya bagi anak itu untuk memutuskan mempercayai seorang lagi sebagaimana ia mempercayai Chanyeol, walau dalam konteks yang berbeda. Tapi janji adalah janji. Baekhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjawab Saewook dan ia akan menepatinya.

"Hei, Saewook!"

Tapi kedatangan Minhyun tak ada dalam rencananya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lolos setelah berani memukulku, ya!"

Baekhyun terheran-heran. Satu jam yang lalu Minhyun membolos, dan sekarang setelah semua orang pergi dia baru datang. Ada juga bocah seperti ini.

"Minhyun-_ah_," berbeda dengan kemarin, kali ini nada suara Saewook terdengar lebih berani. "Daripada kita melakukan hal yang tidak perlu dan merugikan diri sendiri, bukankah sebaiknya kita berdamai saja?"

Minhyun yang juga ditutupi plaster di bagian dahi—tak sebanyak Saewook—mendengus geli, "Berdamai, katamu? Kalau aku melakukan itu artinya aku sejajar denganmu. Orang kelas atas sepertiku tidak akan pernah sejajar denganmu!"

Kepalan tangan Minhyun melayang menuju Saewook yang justru diam sambil memejamkan mata, namun—

"Berhenti!"

Teriakan cempreng Baekhyun mengudara, menghentikan pukulan Minhyun yang hanya berjarak sejengkal saja dari hidung Saewook. Baekhyun kesal, daritadi dia berdiri di depan Saewook tapi sama sekali tidak dilirik oleh Minhyun. Padahal kehadirannya begitu jelas tapi Minhyun seakan-akan tidak melihat sosok Baekhyun. Dasar, memangnya dia butiran debu?

"Kau yang kemarin, kan?" Minhyun tersenyum sinis, "jadi kau juga mau berakhir seperti Saewook?"

"Dasar lemah," balas Baekhyun. Minhyun sampai menggosok telinganya saking tidak percaya dengan apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Lemah, katamu? Lihat dulu dirimu sendiri, bodoh!"

Minhyun menertawainya sampai puas, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dengan penuh percaya diri dia menaikkan dagunya.

"Saewook memang miskin, tapi dia punya tata krama. Sementara kau cuma bisa menutupi kelemahanmu dengan menyakiti orang lain. Kasihan sekali, bahkan disebut kelas atas pun kau tak pantas, Min-hyun-_ah_."

Tawa Minhyun berhenti, berganti dengan geraman marah, "Apa kau bilang? Kalau mau dipukul akan kukabulkan!"

Belum sempat Minhyun melancarkan aksinya, Baekhyun kembali memotong, "Kau memukulku karena kau tahu aku benar, dan kau tidak bisa membuktikan kalau aku salah. Iya, kan?" katanya, meniru tokoh _anime_ yang sering ia tonton.

Minhyun semakin geram. Ingin memukul, tapi harga dirinya setelah dikatai Baekhyun masih ada. Kalau saja hanya ada ia dan Baekhyun disini, Minhyun pasti sudah menonjok anak itu. Tapi masih ada Saewook, yang bisa menjadi saksi akan keruntuhan harga dirinya.

"Awas kau!" Minhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dengan kepalan tangan erat dan emosi yang membuncah.

Saewook yang sedari tadi melihat dengan mulut menganga langsung bertepuk tangan kagum, "Kau hebat sekali, Baekhyun-_sshi_! Terima ka—"

"Mulai sekarang, panggil Baekhyun saja." Baekhyun tersenyum setipis tisu, teduh sekali hingga membuat mata Saewook berkaca-kaca. "Dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kau harus jadi temanku, Saewook-_ah_."

Saewook terseyum, menghapus lelehan air di sudut matanya kemudian mengangguk semangat, "Siap!"

Baekhyun tersenyum sekali lagi, dadanya terasa begitu hangat. Ditariknya tangan teman pertamanya keluar kelas, dimana Chanyeol telah menunggu dengan cengiran di wajah.

.

.

"_Baekhyun-_ie_, jangan sedih. Kami akan kembali secepatnya. Sebelum itu, carilah teman yang benar-benar peduli padamu. Tidak perlu banyak-banyak, cukup sedikit saja tapi yang benar-benar bisa kau percaya." _

_Ibu, Ayah… sekarang aku sudah punya teman._

.

.

_**Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything.**_

– _Muhammad Ali_

.

.

**end**

—masih dilanjut, kok XD

.

.

**Kim's note.**

Alurnya kecepetan, kan? hshshshs /kamu mah suka gitu

Dan apapula itu bahasanya udah kek anak SMA aja padahal masih SD yaampun -_- nista banget sih saya /buang diri sendiri/

Mungkin ada yg sadar soal umur Baekhyun yg sepuluh tapi udah kelas enam. Jadi sebenarnya dia masuk SD langsung loncat kelas tiga. Tapi karena banyak temen-temennya nggak suka dia setara dengan mereka (padahal harusnya jadi _hoobae_ kan) bikin Baekhyun gamau lagi ikut percepatan, walau sebenarnya dia mampu XD makanya dia kayak dikucilkan gitu, dan jadinya kebentuk pribadi yg seperti itu.

setelah membaca ulang Suki da, saya baru sadar kalau saya jahat amat bikin Baekhyun ga punya temen T.T padahal kan kehadiran sosok teman dalam hidup itu penting banget. Makanya saya mikir, kesian kalo Baekhyun yg nggak pinter bergaul ini nanti cuma punya Chanyeol doang sampe dia besar. Jadi saya putuskan untuk membuat karakter Han Saewook, semoga cocok dengan Baekhyun yang kecepetan dewasa :D

Dan sedikit klarifikasi(?), pas Saewook ke rumahnya Baekhyun itu tujuannya bukan nembak, dia murni cuma pengen temenan aja sama Baekhyun, Chanyeol-nya aja yang suka salah paham XD dan Ibu Saewook emang pernah masuk RSJ karena sebab yang tidak ingin disebutkan /ciah/ tapi sekarang udah sembuh kok.

Saya mencoba bikin kehadiran Saewook ada hubungannya sama hubungan (ga jelas) ChanBaek, tapi sepertinya gagal orz maafkan saya T_T

**Terima kasih yang udah mau review chap sebelumnya :**

**chika love baby baekhyun** , syahidaayu10 , **indrisaputri** , GitaPark , **hikari . chania** , 48BemyLight , **DvaElf1** , 7D , **chepta chaeozil** , hunniehan , **suhoelfirda** , Nevinna LEa , **anaknya cabe** , baguettes , **rabielaaa** , Krasivyybaek , **BLUEFIRE0805** , neli amelia , **Raensung jones** , secret , **BByunBaek** , nikesulliha , **dolenny1328** , CussonsBaekby , **noonatokki** , exaxoxo , **Hyunsaa** , Guest , **V3** , nur991fah , **svn** , MeyCBhs , **Re . Tao** , yeolinbaek

Maaf banget saya nggak bisa bales satu-satu karena sinyal ngajak berantem orz

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Tunggu. Kalau Baekhyun bukan pacar kak Chanyeol… berarti aku masih punya kesempatan?"

"HAH?! APA MAKSUDNYA ITU?! KUBILANG BAEKHYUN SUDAH _SOLD OUT_! _SOLD OUT_!"

Baekhyun yang kesal membalas ketus, "Bisa saja, Saewook-_ah_, asal kau berusaha."

"A-APA?! BAEK, KAU TIDAK SERIUS, KAN?!"

"Dua rius."

"TIDAAAAAAKK!"

.

.

(Saewook-nya becanda kok, wkwkwk)

**Dan—Happy (belated) Birthday, Byun Baekhyun~ /tebar confetti/ semoga selalu sehat dan bahagia, dan makin lengket sama Chanyeol wkwkwk /plak/**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D**


	3. strawberry boy x banana guy

.

Sekilas, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nampak tidak mirip sama sekali. Malahan terlihat berbeda 360 derajat, dimana Baekhyun serius dan Chanyeol sebaliknya, Baekhyun sering berwajah sedatar dadanya dan Chanyeol berlaku sebaliknya, Baekhyun ranking satu di kelas dan Chanyeol ranking satu di arena tawuran, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya.

Mereka berdua tidak mempermasalahkannya, memikirkannya saja tidak. Bagi mereka tidak ada yang salah asalkan mereka bersama. Mau orang-orang di sekitar berkata apa, toh mereka sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Iya, kan?

**.**

* * *

**Daisuki!**

**[03. strawberry boy x banana guy]**

* * *

**.**

**[Jongin]**

Kim Jongin sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol punya jiwa seorang pedo dalam tubuh kerempengnya itu. Padahal baru kemarin si tiang listrik bilang dia masih menyukai dada wanita tapi hari ini pilihannya bergeser jauh sekali dari tempat semula.

"Jongin, sepertinya aku menyukai anak itu."

Chanyeol tidak tahu saja kalau esoknya _maag_ Jongin kambuh samai dia dirawat di Rumah Sakit.

(Yah, itu karena dia telat makan, sih. Bukan karena perkataan Chanyeol.)

"Kau serius, kan? Bocah stroberi yang dulu menembakmu itu?"

Chanyeol memukulnya sadis dengan buku tulis terdekat, "Jangan dibahas lagi! Aku malu kalau teringat kalau aku yang ditembak!"

_Ya, kau sendiri yang membahasnya lebih dulu, brengsek. _Batin Jongin nelangsa.

Jongin masih ingat dengan jelas, saat ia dan Chanyeol baru saja habis membantai berandal-berandal sekolah musuh dan berakhir dengan tempelan plaster dimana-mana, plus cengiran puas di wajah bodoh keduanya. Masih jelas, sejelas nilai merah Chanyeol di rapotnya ketika seorang bocah mungil yang terlihat suci bak malaikat mendekat dan tiba-tiba menembak Chanyeol.

Dua hari penuh, Jongin selalu tertawa heboh tiap kali melihat wajah Chanyeol yang membuatnya teringat akan insiden tak terduga itu. Dia heran, ternyata ada juga yang menyukai seonggok tiang listrik jejadian macam Chanyeol. Yah, Jongin akui setiap orang memang punya sisi positif dan negatifnya masing-masing, tapi dalam kasus Chanyeol sisi positifnya 'kan tidak lebih dari sepuluh persen.

"Bagaimana? Dia masih disitu, tidak?"

Jongin juga ingat bagaimana dulu Chanyeol mati-matian menghindari sang bocah. Buh, kalau musuh mereka tahu hal ini, tinggal sodorkan saja seorang bocah tertentu di hadapan Chanyeol dan bukan tidak mungkin sahabatnya itu akan mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Kau bercanda? Takut dengan bocah? Ppfftt—" Jongin berusaha, sungguh. "Apa yang kau takutkan, sih? Bentak saja dia, suruh jangan menemuimu lagi. Beres, kan."

Tapi Chanyeol malah menendang Jongin dengan kejamnya, "Beres apanya! Kalau dia menangis bagaimana?!"

Park Chanyeol. Preman yang selalu berbahagia diatas penderitaan preman lain, ironisnya tidak mampu melihat seorang anak kecil meneteskan air mata. Mungkin ini yang namanya keajaiban dunia ke-8. Jongin harus segera melaporkannya ke pihak UNESCO.

Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah lama berteman, sejak mereka satu kelas di tingkat lima Sekolah Dasar. Dulu Jongin anak yang alim—percayalah, demi semua daki alami di sekujur tubuhnya, Jongin sama sekali tidak berbohong—yang kemudian menjadi sesat setelah mengenal Chanyeol.

Dulu Chanyeol benar-benar nakal, sampai-sampai para guru di sekolah mereka punya radar yang otomatis berbunyi jika Chanyeol berbuat ulah. Bila ada satu saja kejanggalan dalam rantai makanan populasi di sekolah mereka, pastilah Chanyeol penyebabnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dari kejahatan ringan seperti memecahkan jendela kelas sampai kelas berat seperti merusak kendaraan guru pun sudah Chanyeol lakoni. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjadi pawang kenakalan Chanyeol hanyalah kakaknya, Park Yura.

Yang Jongin herankan, anak itu masih saja bisa tersenyum lebar bahkan setelah dihukum membersihkan seluruh sekolah seminggu penuh.

"Tidak buruk juga, kok! Kadang-kadang ada banyak barang bagus yang tertinggal saat aku membersihkan kelas! Tapi aku tidak mencurinya, loh—hanya mengambil dan memasukkkannya ke tas saja."

Jongin _poker_ _face_, "Sama saja, bodoh."

Memasuki Sekolah Menengah Pertama, kelakuan Chanyeol makin menjadi-jadi. Namanya langsung terkenal, bersaing dengan kakak kelas mereka yang terkenal tampan, pintar, baik hati, dan rajin menabung; Choi Minho. Bedanya kalau Minho idola seluruh sekolah, maka Chanyeol adalah buronannya.

Tapi Chanyeol masih tetap nyengir lebar dan menerima segala hukuman untuknya. Dalam keadaan seburuk apa pun, Chanyeol selalu mendapat celah untuk mencari nilai positif dalam setiap kejadian dan tidak semua orang bisa bersikap begitu. Diam-diam Jongin merasa kagum, walau dalam hati mengira-ngira apakah sebenarnya Chanyeol seorang masokis atau bagaimana.

.

Jongin selalu bertanya-tanya kapan Chanyeol akan berubah, walau dia pesimis akan hal itu. Kata 'nakal' dan Chanyeol sudah seperti pasangan sehidup semati, yang sangat pas bila ditambahkan dalam namanya. Park 'nakal' Chanyeol. Serasi sekali.

Tapi takdir memang selalu menyimpan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Di tahun kedua mereka di Sekolah Menengah Atas, setelah belasan hari Chanyeol lalui dengan menghindari seorang bocah yang menunggu tanpa lelah, akhirnya Chanyeol menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan taubat.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran itu sang pemuda terlihat murung. Jongin yang tak tahan akhirnya menendang kakinya.

"Kau kenapa, brengsek?"

"Hoi, Jongin, aku merasa aneh."

Jongin was-was, mungkin akan ada badai Katrina datang sejam lagi. "Aneh kenapa? Bukannya selama ini kau memang selalu aneh?"

Awan mendung masih setia menggelayut di wajah Chanyeol, "Masih ingat bocah SD tempo hari?"

"Oh, bocah stroberi yang menembakmu itu? Kenapa memangnya? Dia sudah berhenti mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, sih. Tapi—sepertinya aku merasa bersalah padanya."

"…" Jongin melongo.

"…"

"…"

"Hoi, brengsek, katakan sesuatu, dong!"

"Sesuatu." jawab Jongin asal. Sungguh, dia tidak pernah mengira akan mendengar kata-kata semacam itu dari mulut Chanyeol yang selama ini lebih banyak menghasilkan kata-kata kasar dan tidak pada tempatnya.

"Aku serius! Kemarin, aku datang ke rumahnya. Si bocah sakit karena menungguku sambil hujan-hujanan."

Jongin yakin telinganya butuh dokter THT, "Wow."

"Apanya yang 'wow'?! Aku bingung harus bagaimana!"

Chanyeol meremas surai hitamnya frustasi. Pandangan serius ia berikan pada Jongin yang masih diam takjub dengan mulut menganga.

"Jongin, aku butuh saran."

Dan dia baru sadar kalau Chanyeol memang serius soal ini. Walaupun sulit dipercaya, kenyataan yang ada membuat Jongin mau tidak mau harus percaya.

Maka dia menepuk bahu sahabatnya, "Berhentilah berpikir dan ikuti saja kata hatimu," dan memberi cengiran menggoda, "Ciye yang jatuh cinta."

Detik berikutnya, Jongin ambruk akibat hantaman kamus Bahasa Inggris di wajah.

"SIAPA YANG JATUH CINTA?!"

_Well_, penyakit gengsian Chanyeol memang susah disembuhkan.

Hari itu Jongin memutuskan untuk curhat pada kekasihnya yang beda sekolah, Do Kyungsoo, perihal keadaan Chanyeol yang mengenaskan. Kekasihnya yang berwajah lembut itu tertawa kecil, mengusap-usap surai Jongin yang tengah menjadikan pangkuannya sebagai bantal.

"Kenapa tertawa, Soo?"

"Jongin aneh sekali. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Sudah saatnya Chanyeol-_sshi_ mencari seseorang yang bisa ia lindungi sepenuh hati, dan menjadikan orang itu sebagai pusat dunianya. Cepat atau lambat dia harus keluar dari dunianya yang sekarang."

Jongin tidak bilang kalau calon 'dunia baru' Chanyeol adalah seonggok bocah.

Esok harinya Chanyeol datang ke sekolah dengan ekspresi paling merana yang pernah Jongin lihat. Seisi sekolah sampai terheran-heran dibuatnya. Seorang pembuat onar terlihat seperti orang yang baru putus cinta adalah pemandangan langka yang patut diabadikan dan dijadikan warisan dunia.

Jongin malas bertanya. Dia sedang kesal karena kemarin dia tidak sengaja bertemu musuh di jalan dan harus menghadapinya sendirian karena Chanyeol sulit dihubungi. Tapi karena ekspresi Chanyeol yang kelewat luar biasa itu bertahan hingga pelajaran usai, Jongin yang gatal akhirnya bertanya juga.

"Hei, akhir-akhir ini kau tidak meladeni preman sebelah lagi. Kenapa?"

"Aku mau pensiun." jawaban _absurd _Chanyeol membuat Jongin melongo.

"Oi, brengsek, kau tidak korslet sehabis demam, 'kan."

"Jongin," dia tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol bisa berekspresi teraniaya seperti itu, sumvah, "aku berhenti. Jangan libatkan aku lagi. Kumohon."

Kumohon.

_Kumohon_.

Astaga astaga astaga—Chanyeol baru saja memohon padanya!

Ya ampun… Jongin benar-benar takjub. Apakah bocah stroberi itu seorang penyihir? Atau robot masa depan macam Doraemon yang menggunakan alatnya untuk merubah Chanyeol? Jongin sungguh tak habis pikir. Dan dia juga tak bisa berkata tidak.

"Aku tahu mengapa. Sana pergi, aku dan Sehun akan menghajar siapa pun yang berani mengganggumu dan si bocah stroberi."

Jongin juga tak pernah tahu, kalau Chanyeol bisa berekspresi setulus itu.

Ketika hari mulai beranjak senja dan kehidupan di sekolah telah usai, Jongin berjalan santai menjejak jalanan musim gugur. Niatnya untuk langsung pulang dan tidur segera terhenti kala ia mengingat Chanyeol. Tersenyum singkat, Jongin melewati taman bermain yang belasan hari lalu terus dihindari oleh sang sahabat.

Dan disitulah ia, sahabat kecilnya yang bandel luar biasa itu. Tengah memeluk hangat seorang bocah manis yang melihatnya berbinar seolah Chanyeol adalah bintang-bintang di angkasa. Dari jauh, Jongin hanya menatap, dan tersenyum lirih begitu Chanyeol berkata lembut, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, bocah."

Yah, Kyungsoo benar. Sudah saatnya Chanyeol merubah haluan kapalnya yang dahulu suka sekali menantang badai. Mungkin bocah itu memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi kompas barunya. Yang bisa Jongin lakukan adalah menopang punggung sang sahabat dari belakang, dan tetap menjadi orang yang selalu bisa Chanyeol percaya.

.

.

.

**[Pak Han]**

Tak banyak yang mengetahui identitas Kepala Pelayan yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Byun selama kurang lebih dua puluh tahun itu.

Namanya adalah Han Yongdae. Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun memanggilnya 'Pak Han', Baekhyun memanggilnya 'Kakek Han', pelayan lain memanggilnya 'Kepala Pelayan Han', dan Saewook memanggilnya 'Ayah'.

Ya. Baekhyun sendiri juga baru tahu kalau Saewook adalah anak bungsu dari enam bersaudara-nya Kakek Han. Saewook pun sama, dia baru tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah majikan ayahnya di minggu kedua mereka berteman. Tidak mengganggu sama sekali, kenyataan itu malah membuat mereka makin dekat sampai sang Tuan Muda seringkali meminta (memerintahkan) Saewook untuk menginap—yang tentu saja mengundang cemburu seorang raksasa tertentu.

Pak Han sangat meyayangi Baekhyun, layaknya perasaan kasih pada keenam anaknya. Pria yang hampir kepala enam itu merasa sedih ketika Tuan dan Nyonya Byun terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaan dan melupakan putera semata wayang mereka. Tidak, Pak Han tahu mereka tidak lupa. Mereka bekerja juga untuk masa depan Baekhyun. Namun yang Pak Han sesalkan adalah jadwal kepulangan sang majikan yang begitu minim.

Ingatannya masih sangat segar, bagaimana ketika Baekhyun dulu dilahirkan. Anak itu menangis keras sekali, dan butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menenangkannya. Tuan Muda Baekhyun menangis lebih keras, lebih lama dari bayi lainnya. Mungkin itu sebabnya kini sang Tuan Muda jarang sekali menangis, walau telah dikecewakan orangtuanya berkali-kali.

Suatu ketika, minggu kedua bulan September, Baekhyun yang biasanya langsung pulang sehabis sekolah hari itu memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan sebaliknya. Ingin melihat taman bermain, katanya. Pak Han sungguh senang, akhirnya sang Tuan Muda mau bermain layaknya anak-anak seusianya.

Tapi sampai disana Baekhyun malah duduk diam di ayunan. Taman itu cukup ramai, ada lapangan basket di sampingnya dan toko roti di depannya. Banyak anak-anak tertawa, dan beberapa remaja bermain basket dengan seru, tapi Baekhyun bergeming di ayunan itu. Pak Han dan tiga pelayan lain yang berdiri mengelilingi sang bocah terheran-heran, bingung ingin berucap apa.

Matahari hampir terbenam, dan taman bermain telah sepi. Baekhyun masih diam, melamunkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti siapa pun. Pak Han baru saja ingin mengajak Tuan Muda-nya pulang sebelum ia menyaksikan bagaimana fokus anak itu beralih pada tawa beberapa remaja SMA di lapangan sebelah.

"Oper kesini, Jongin!"

Bola oranye melayang, ditangkap mulus tangan lebar yang terlihat kasar. Pemilik tangan itu adalah seorang laki-laki bersurai malam, yang punya mata bulat dan tawa yang begitu lepas. Dia yang paling tinggi di sana, dan mungkin dia juga lah yang paling jago. Pak Han menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun menatap penuh kekaguman saat si pemuda melakukan loncatan dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

"Yosh!"

"Hahahaha hebat, Chanyeol!"

"Siaaal! Kenapa cuma kau yang terus mencetak angka?!"

Berbagai macam luapan emosi berupa kata-kata tumpah ruah, bersamaan dengan munculnya binar-binar di mata Baekhyun. Dan—tunggu, Pak Han pasti salah lihat—Baekhyun bersemu?

"Kakek Han, ayo pulang. Besok aku ingin datang lagi, sendirian."

Pak Han terkejut, "Ta-tapi, Tuan Muda—"

"Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa, kok. Janji."

Kalau Baekhyun sudah berkata dengan penuh keyakinan seperti itu, Pak Han tahu tiada seorang pun yang mampu menghalanginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Muda… kalau saya boleh tahu, untuk apa Anda ke taman bermain jika hanya duduk diam?"

Baekhyun menjawab datar, "Aku cuma ingin tahu seperti apa taman bermain itu."

"Seperti apa, Tuan Muda?"

Baekhyun diam, terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi kemudian ia berucap pelan, "Seperti sebuah mimpi indah."

Pak Han tidak tahu keputusannya membiarkan Baekhyun ke taman bermain sendirian itu benar atau tidak, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk tetap mengawasi sang bocah. Baekhyun mengiyakan tapi Pak Han harus menjaga jarak seratus meter darinya. Dari pulang sekolah sampai sore, sampai remaja SMA selesai bermain basket, baru lah Baekhyun mau pulang.

"Tuan Muda ingin belajar basket? Saya bisa mendatangkan pelatih profesional—"

"Tidak mau!" potong Baekhyun keras kepala. Pak Han tidak mau menentangnya lebih lanjut.

Dan begitulah awal mula kebiasaan baru Baekhyun sepulang sekolah. Kadang-kadang bila gerombolan anak SMA itu belum datang, Baekhyun akan menunggu sembari membaca buku, memakan roti atau pun menjilati es krim. Dan bila mereka sudah datang, tak sedetik pun Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya dari permainan seru itu.

Pak Han tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya itu terjadi. Yang jelas, sekitar sebulan setelahnya, para remaja itu jadi jarang bermain lagi. Baekhyun masih menunggu di ayunan besi yang sama, walau pun permainan yang ditunggunya tak pernah datang.

"Tuan Muda, sepertinya remaja-remaja SMA itu sudah tidak bermain lagi. Sebaiknya setelah pulang sekolah, Tuan Muda langsung kembali ke rumah."

Baekhyun memandangnya intens, seolah-olah tersinggung akan perkataan Pak Han.

"Kakek Han," cicit Baekhyun, "Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

_Oh, _satu kesimpulan gila terngiang di benak Pak Han, _Jadi selama ini dia bukan menunggu permainan basket, tapi orang yang memainkannya, ya?_

Tuan Muda-nya begitu gigih. Belasan hari ia menunggu, walau berakhir sia-sia tapi dia tidak menyerah. Ada kebanggaan yang tumbuh di hati Pak Han, bersamaan dengan perasaan khawatir yang ikut meluap.

Sampai hari ke-lima belas tiba. Awan gelap menggelayuti langit, tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. Namun tubuh kecil Baekhyun bergeming, masih membaca buku dengan tenang. Pak Han mulai cemas, arlojinya menunjukkan pukul tiga lebih lima belas menit, harusnya murid SMA sudah pulang.

Hal yang ia takutkan menjadi kenyataan. Titik-titik air mulai turun, lama-kelamaan menjadi deras dan berbahaya. Baekhyun masih berdiri keras kepala, tak hirau dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang basah dalam sekejap.

Pak Han tidak tahan. Ia tahu Tuan Muda sangat rentan terhadap udara dingin. Mobil mewah yang dikendarainya berjalan mendekat, Pak Han mengembangkan payung merah dan segera menamengi Baekhyun dari hujan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tuan Muda, kumohon ikutlah denganku." bahkan suaranya tidak terdengar. Pak Han kemudian sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Ayo pulang, Tuan Muda!"

Baekhyun yang menggigil balas berteriak, "Tidak mau! Chanyeol belum datang!"

Pak Han tidak bisa membiarkannya. Kesehatan Baekhyun lebih penting dari apa pun. Karenanya ia menggendong Baekhyun dengan paksa. Sang Tuan Muda berontak, namun Pak Han jelas lebih kuat. Memasuki mobil, rontaan Baekhyun perlahan-lahan melemah. Mata sipitnya menjadi sayu, tertutup dengan gerakan lambat.

"Tuan Muda!" panik luar biasa, Pak Han mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun. "Kau demam, Tuan Muda."

Untunglah Pak Han segera memanggil dokter pribadi keluarga Byun, sehingga demam Baekhyun dapat turun dengan cepat. Keesokan harinya Baekhyun sudah bisa berjalan-jalan seperti biasa, namun Pak Han tidak memperbolehkannya pergi sekolah.

Pak Han tahu Baekhyun ingin mengunjungi taman bermain lagi, tapi anak itu mengerti dengan jelas bagaimana kondisinya. Sebagai pengganti, Baekhyun bersantai di beranda rumah, membaca buku aritmatika ditemani olehnya dan tiga pelayan lain.

"Aku mau keluar." rengek Baekhyun, hidungnya semerah ceri.

Pak Han menjawab sopan, "Tidak bisa, Tuan Muda. Anda sedang sakit."

"Aku mau keluar." Baekhyun dan keras kepala-nya. Pak Han memang harus ekstra sabar.

"Tuan Muda, saya sudah membiarkan Anda menikmati pemandangan alam terbuka dengan kondisi tidak sehat. Mohon jangan meminta hal yang semakin menyulitkan Anda."

"Tapi aku mau keluar."

"Tuan Muda…"

"Aku harus menunggunya."

Pak Han menatapnya dengan sedih. Seberapa pentingkah remaja bernama Chanyeol itu, sampai-sampai Tuan Muda-nya mengabaikan hal paling penting untuk bisa bertahan hidup?

"Tuan Muda, tolong perhatikan kondisi Anda. Jika Tuan dan Nyonya pulang, Anda harus menyambutnya dengan keadaan sehat."

"Lalu kapan mereka pulang?" suara Baekhyun begitu rapuh, memukul tepat di ulu hati Pak Han. Bahkan tiga pelayan lainnya menunduk sedih, merasa bersimpati pada Tuan Muda mereka.

"I-itu… Tuan Muda—"

"Kapan mereka pulang? Sudah hampir tiga bulan dan mereka bahkan melewatkan ulang tahunku. Aku ragu apa mereka masih mengingatku atau tidak."

_Tidak. Salah. _"Tuan Muda, jangan berkata seperti itu." _Jangan berpikir seperti itu._

"Aku bicara apa adanya!" Baekhyun menoleh, pipinya basah. Pak Han tertegun, Tuan Muda-nya menangis. _Menangis. _Sungguh Pak Han tak bisa berkata-kata. Tuan Muda-nya itu jarang, jarang sekali menangis. Hanya hal-hal yang sangat menyakitinya saja yang mampu membuatnya menangis…

"Aku… _hiks_, aku mau bertemu Chanyeol…"

_Jadi remaja itu memang benar-benar penting untukmu, ya, Tuan Muda._

"Biarkan aku… _hiks_—bertemu dengannya."

_Tapi, Tuan Muda… _"Tuan Muda, orang yang Anda cari tidak pernah datang. Tolong mengertilah." _Mengertilah kalau saya tidak ingin Tuan Muda sampai terluka._

"Dia selalu lewat jalan itu…" Baekhyun memandang jauh ke langit sana, "… dia pasti datang, aku yakin."

Sekilas, Pak Han melihat sekelebat bayangan remaja tinggi berlari menjauhi rumah ini. Dan saat itulah, Pak Han percaya kalau Tuan Muda-nya tidak pernah salah.

.

Hari berikutnya, dan berikutnya lagi, Pak Han sudah tidak heran karena mendapati dirinya kembali mengawasi dalam mobil. Kali ini, bukan lagi mengawasi Baekhyun duduk menunggu di ayunan, tetapi mengawasi sang Tuan Muda bermain dengan pemuda tinggi di lapangan basket yang telah sepi.

"Berusahalah merebutnya, bocah!"

Pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu terlihat sedikit barbar. Lihat saja penampilannya yang urakan, dan bahasanya yang seenaknya. Pak Han menahan diri untuk tidak menceramahi Chanyeol kala menangkap senyuman tipis Tuan Muda Baekhyun.

"Ayo semangat lah! Kau bukan bocah yang lemah!"

Cara Chanyeol mengajari Baekhyun sungguh berbeda. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Chanyeol adalah orang yang frontal dan blak-blak-an, yang malah disambut Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar tapi Pak Han tahu sang Tuan Muda sedang berbahagia.

"Hei, hei, itu curang. Kau tidak bisa merebutnya seperti itu."

"Lalu seperti apa?"

Pertanyaan polos Baekhyun membuat Pak Han _poker face_. Pasalnya, Tuan Muda-nya itu telah menguasai peraturan basket semenjak ia pertama kali melihat permainan para bocah SMA. Apa Baekhyun sengaja? Pak Han tidak pernah tahu anak itu punya sisi seperti ini.

"Begini," Chanyeol men-_dribble _bola oranye, "Kau tidak bisa mengambil bola dengan menarik celanaku, bocah. Itu jelas-jelas pelanggaran. Kau harusnya 'memotong' _dribble_-ku tanpa bersentuhan denganku. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, "Aku mau lihat Chanyeol melakukan _dunk_."

"Haa?" Chanyeol menaikkan alis, "Baiklah… tapi perhatikan baik-baik. Nanti akan kuajari kau cara melakukannya dengan keren!" lanjutnya dengan cengiran.

Baekhyun mengoper bola pada Chanyeol, yang langsung ditangkap dengan begitu mulus. Si pemuda men-_dribble _dengan gerakan memutar, kemudian di suatu titik sempurna ia melompat dengan satu kaki dan memasukkan bola tanpa halangan berarti. Begitu halus, begitu—indah. Pak Han dapat melihat Baekhyun terpesona dengan mata berbinar.

"Chanyeol keren sekali!"

Yang dipuji hanya terkekeh salah tingkah. Chanyeol mendekat, mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan kagum. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Aku keren, kan? Ahahahaha…"

Yah, walau awalnya nampak meragukan… sekarang Pak Han yakin, Chanyeol adalah orang yang benar-benar tepat untuk Tuan Muda-nya.

.

.

.

**[Yura]**

Sebagai seorang kakak—tidak, sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang Chanyeol miliki, Yura selalu berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang dapat Chanyeol andalkan, tempatnya bisa pulang dan mencurahkan segala keluh kesahnya.

Sewaktu kecil, Chanyeol adalah adik yang manis. Dia sangat peduli pada orang lain, dan sangat suka membantu. Yura pernah berpikir mungkin delapan puluh persen hidup Chanyeol akan dihiasi tawa, karena anak itu jarang sekali menangis.

Sampai insiden itu terjadi. Saat dimana kedua orangtua mereka tengah dalam perjalanan berdagang ke kota sebelah, dan kemudian mengalami kecelakaan beruntun di jalan yang licin akibat hujan. Chanyeol yang saat itu berusia delapan tahun menangis keras, bertanya terus-menerus kapan Ayah dan Ibunya pulang. Parahnya semua kerabat yang mereka miliki sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi, sehingga mengharuskan mereka untuk diam sementara di Panti Asuhan. Tapi Yura tidak mau, ia dan Chanyeol tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah mereka.

Gadis yang saat itu berusia dua belas tahun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meneruskan usaha orangtua mereka dan berhenti sekolah. Ia berusaha keras mengembalikan adiknya seperti dulu, dimana delapan puluh persen hidupnya diisi oleh tawa itu. Walaupun sulit, walaupun menghabiskan waktu yang lama, pada akhirnya Chanyeol mampu terseyum lagi.

Kesenangan Yura tak berlangsung lama. Ketika Chanyeol kembali ke sekolah, anak itu malah berbuat ulah. Lama-kelamaan kelakuannya semakin brutal, hingga Yura sendiri menyerah menanganinya. Hanya ketika kenakalan adiknya terlampau kurang ajar saja baru Yura benar-benar mengomel. Yura tahu Chanyeol merasa kehilangan lebih dari siapa pun, karena itu dia jadi suka mencari perhatian. Yura tak bisa menyalahkan adiknya, apalagi ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol sering menangis diam-diam saat malam tiba.

Memasuki masa SMP, kelakuan Chanyeol makin menjadi-jadi. Yura yang sudah kebal membiarkannya saja seperti itu. Toh, Chanyeol tak pernah benar-benar menyakiti seseorang—kecuali orang itu yang lebih dulu menyakiti Chanyeol. Yura tahu dirinya tak akan bisa menggantikan orangtua mereka, dia sadar bahwa selama ini dia bahkan tak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik. Yang bisa Yura lakukan hanya bekerja dan bekerja, mencari uang demi hidupnya dan Chanyeol yang menyedihkan.

Satu hal yang membuat Yura terheran-heran adalah adik bodohnya itu—entah dengan cara apa—selalu berhasil lulus ujian walau dengan nilai pas-pas-an. Sekarang Chanyeol sudah beranjak dewasa. Setiap hari Yura menjejalinya dengan kalimat yang sama;

"Sekolah yang benar, supaya kau bisa mendapat pekerjaan dan bisa hidup dengan baik. Jangan membolos terus, dan hentikan kebiasaan berkelahimu itu, Yeol."

Dan Chanyeol pun akan menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama juga;

"Sekolah tidak menentukan masa depanku, lagipula aku mau meneruskan usaha Ayah dan Ibu lalu hidup bersamamu dengan tenang. Dan aku berkelahi karena mereka yang menantang duluan, jadi itu bukan salahku. Kakak marahi saja mereka, sana."

Yura sakit kepala. Sungguh, menghadapi Chanyeol sama susahnya dengan menghadapi pembeli yang ngotot menawar harga padahal sudah diberi harga yang termurah.

Suatu hari, Chanyeol jatuh sakit. Sebab sakitnya karena dia hujan-hujanan. Memang bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol flu tapi ini untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol sakit tapi dia sama sekali tidak terlihat bahagia.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu. Biasanya kau senang kalau bisa bolos sekolah."

"Kakak, apa besok aku bisa sekolah?"

Sepertinya sudah saatnya Yura ganti telinga, "Hah?"

"Aku mau sekolah—hatchi!" Chanyeol menggosok hidungnya yang memerah, "Aku mau memastikan sesuatu."

Yura bengong, seketika memeriksa suhu tubuh Chanyeol. "Pantas saja di televisi kalau seseorang berkelakuan aneh, pasti yang di-cek pertama adalah suhu tubuhnya."

"Siapa yang aneh?!" Chanyeol sensi.

"Siapa lagi? Aku? Hah—tidak mungkin! Jujur saja…" mata Yura menyipit, "… kau sudah punya pacar, kan?"

"Ap—uhuk!" Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Yura tertawa keras dan Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah memerah—entah marah atau malu, atau keduanya.

Esoknya Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya pergi ke sekolah, walau mungkin saat itu sudah jam terakhir. Yura berteriak-teriak dari tokonya, meminta Chanyeol untuk kembali tapi anak itu pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Ah, sudahlah—terserahnya saja.

Ketika Chanyeol pulang hari itu, sungguh—Yura tidak akan melupakan bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol saat itu. Seorang biang onar seperti Chanyeol bisa berekspresi seperti—seperti itu lah pokoknya, adalah pemandangan super langka dalam sejarah hidup Park Yura.

Yura meninju pelan pundak adiknya, "Kau kenapa, hah? Patah hati?"

Dan Yura tak bisa berhenti menganga saat melihat Chanyeol mengangguk.

.

Yura selalu mempercayai Chanyeol. Seburuk apa pun kelakuannya, semenyedihkan apa pun keadaan yang dibuatnya, Yura tetap mempercayai adiknya. Chanyeol punya alasan dan pertanggungjawaban, Yura percaya bahwa Chanyeol akan selalu menjadi adik baiknya.

Karenanya ia tak mau terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah pribadi Chanyeol. Yura lebih memilih menjadi pendengar dan penasihat yang baik. Bila Chanyeol tak ingin bercerita, tak masalah. Namun bila ia memutuskan untuk bicara, Yura akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyimpan masalahnya sendiri, dan Yura juga sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi pengamat saja. Bila keadaannya semakin buruk, barulah dia akan bertindak. Tetapi kenyataannya, keadaan Chanyeol malah berangsur-angsur membaik.

Dan terus membaik, membuat Yura tersenyum senang dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

Yura memang tidak tahu penyebabnya, tapi lama-kelamaan Chanyeol kembali pada dirinya yang dulu. Yura senang, walau bukan sekarang, suatu saat Chanyeol pasti akan membawa alasan perubahannya itu pada Yura.

Dan benar saja. Di suatu malam bersalju, pintu rumahnya diketuk pelan. Yura bisa melihat seorang bocah langsung memeluk Chanyeol begitu pintu dibuka. Bocah itu terlalu manis—Yura sempat mengira dia perempun sebelum matanya tidak menangkap adanya lubang di daun telinga si bocah.

Yura tak bertanya apa-apa, tidak juga berkata apa-apa ketika Chanyeol membawa bocah manis itu ke kamarnya. Yura tahu, ketika Chanyeol mengusap lembut kepala sang bocah, ketika Chanyeol memandangnya dengan penuh kasih, Yura tahu.

Bahwa bocah itu lah yang Chanyeol butuhkan untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Ketika tiba saatnya pulang, si bocah berpamitan dengan sopan pada Yura, yang disambutnya dengan cubitan gemas di pipi dan usapan lembut di kepala.

"Datanglah lagi kapan pun kau mau." kata Yura, dibalas dengan senyum tipis sang bocah.

Chanyeol mengantarnya sampai pintu, dimana seseorang mirip pelayan sudah menunggu. Ketika mobil mewah yang menampung si bocah di dalamnya telah menghilang di ujung jalan, Yura segera menyikut perut adiknya.

"Siapa dia?"

Chanyeol cengengesan, "Namanya Baekhyun… manis, kan? Ehehehe."

Yura mendengus, memberi Chanyeol pandangan menggoda, "Aku tidak menyangka kau pacaran dengan bocah SD."

"KAMI TIDAK PACARAN!"

"Benarkah? Wajahmu merah, tuh."

"BERISIK!"

.

.

.

**[Saewook]**

Hampir setahun sudah Saewook berteman dengan Baekhyun, dan mereka juga sudah masuk SMP yang sama. Ada banyak hal yang baru ia tahu seperti misalnya apa yang paling Baekhyun suka. Menurut pengamatan Saewook, tiga hal yang menjadi urutan teratas daftar kesukaan Baekhyun adalah; buku, stroberi, dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku di urutan terakhir?!" protes sebuah suara gaib yang entah datang dari mana.

Kebiasaan Baekhyun masih sama. Dia masih suka menunggu Chanyeol sepulang sekolah di ayunan yang sama. Kadang-kadang Saewook menemani sang Tuan Muda, mumpung Baekhyun tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Saewook selalu bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol? Mereka terlalu aneh, tapi Saewook tahu mereka saling menyukai. Ah, sudahlah. Daripada dipikirkan lebih baik dijalani, begitu pikir Saewook.

Tapi walau saling menyukai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bukannya tidak pernah bertengkar. Selain jago membuat Baekhyun merona, Chanyeol juga ahli membuatnya marah. Seperti hari ini, dimana Chanyeol datang terlambat dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Baekhyun sontak berdiri dari duduknya, berlari tergopoh menghampiri Chanyeol dan sontak menginjak kakinya.

Chanyeol mengaduh keras, Saewook cengo. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?! Sakit, tahu!"

Tanpa kata, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar darinya untuk duduk di ayunan. Wajahnya memang datar, tapi Saewook dan Chanyeol sama-sama tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang dalam fase dimana dia kalau diganggu sedikit saja, marahnya bisa menghancurkan dunia.

"Saewook-_ah_, tolong ambilkan kotak obat."

Saewook yang terkejut butuh waktu lama untuk memproses kata-kata Baekhyun, "A-ah, iya."

Suasana menjadi tegang, jangkrik pun tak berani menganggu pekerjaan Baekhyun mengobati luka-luka Chanyeol. Pemuda itu melirik Saewook, melempar kode seperti; _Apa yang terjadi padanya? _Yang dibalas Saewook dengan mengangkat bahunya, _Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, sumpah._

Keheningan itu dipecah oleh ringisan Chanyeol, "Hati-hati sedikit—"

"Chanyeol diam saja."

"Kau marah, Baek?"

Baekhyun diam, masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Chanyeol kembali melirik Saewook, meminta tolong. Saewook angkat tangan, tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan mereka.

"Kenapa Chanyeol berkelahi lagi."

Wah, bahkan tanda tanya-nya hilang. Baekhyun benar-benar marah. Saewook sampai merinding, Chanyeol sungguh luar biasa bisa membuat Baekhyun menjadi se-emosional itu. Saewook bisa mengerti mengapa Baekhyun marah. Anak itu pasti khawatir kalau Chanyeol sampai terluka. Lihat saja lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuh Chanyeol sekarang ini. Bukan tidak mungkin suatu saat Chanyeol datang dengan luka yang lebih parah. Tapi…

"Aku punya alasan, Baek…"

… ya, Chanyeol pasti berkelahi bukan untuk bersenang-senang.

"Chanyeol selalu bilang begitu, dan pada akhirnya mengabaikan perkataanku."

"Tapi—"

"Chanyeol tak pernah mendengarkanku."

"Baek, aku melihat Jongin dikeroyok lima orang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatku begitu saja!"

"Chanyeol bisa memanggil polisi! Itu lebih memberi efek kapok, tahu."

"Tidak ada waktu, Baek! Telat sedikit saja Jongin bisa sekarat!"

"Chanyeol juga bisa sekarat! Apa Chanyeol tidak pernah memikirkan itu? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol… bagaimana kalau…"

Astaga, kalau Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca seperti itu, Saewook yakin Chanyeol tidak akan bisa membantah lagi.

"Baek," Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun, meremasnya lembut, memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatap Chanyeol seorang. "Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan tokoh _anime_ kesukaanmu itu? 'Orang yang melanggar peraturan memang sampah, tapi orang yang mengabaikan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah'. Memanggil polisi memang lebih aman, tapi itu artinya aku tidak menghargai temanku. Jongin dan aku sering berkelahi bersama, bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya bila aku hanya diam, lebih memilih jalan mudah memanggil polisi daripada ikut menderita bersamanya."

Baekhyun diam, sepertinya berusaha mencerna perkataan Chanyeol. Saewook takjub, tak mengira kalau Chanyeol bisa bicara sepanjang dan sebijak itu. Padahal biasanya yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol adalah ocehan-ocehan tak berguna (menurut Baekhyun).

Saewook yang diam sedari tadi akhirnya ikut bicara, "Kak Chanyeol benar, Baekhyun-_ah_. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku ada di posisi kak Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memberinya dua jempol, Saewook cengengesan.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mendesah kalah, "Baiklah, kali ini Chanyeol dimaafkan… tapi Chanyeol akan menghadapi Ujian Negara sebentar lagi. Chanyeol harus benar-benar belajar! Kalau Chanyeol dan kak Jongin bertemu preman lagi, hindari saja."

Chanyeol hendak protes, "Kau bercanda, Baek? Menghindar, katamu? Tapi—"

"Janji?"

Belum sempat Chanyeol selesai, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menyodorkan kelingkingnya. Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah, kemudian menyambut kelingking mungil Baekhyun dengan kelingkingnya sendiri.

"Iya, iya. Janji."

Saewook tersenyum. Chanyeol memang jago membuat Baekhyun bersemu, dia juga ahli membuatnya marah. Tapi hal terbaik yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan adalah membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kembali, bagaimana pun keadaannya. Seperti sekarang ini.

.

"Kak Chanyeol, tahu tidak arti sebenarnya dari janji kelingking?"

"Apa memangnya?"

"Kalau kakak melanggar janji, kelingkingmu harus dipotong!"

"A-APA?! TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"

.

.

.

**[Hwangsoo &amp; Hyora]**

Setiap orangtua pasti ingin masa depan anaknya cerah dan bahagia. Tak terkecuali Kim Hyora, yang telah melahirkan seorang putera bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Hyora sangat mencintai Baekhyun—tentu saja, Baekhyun 'kan anaknya. Wajar saja bila Hyora ingin semua yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Apa pun itu. Suaminya, Byun Hwangsoo juga berpikir demikian. Mereka berdua tak sepenuhnya berasal dari keluarga kaya, malah bisa dibilang kalau keduanya memulai karir mereka dari nol.

Hwangsoo adalah pengusaha muda yang meraih sukses dalam waktu yang relatif lama. Hyora adalah sekertaris Hwangsoo dan begitulah mereka bertemu, jatuh cinta, hingga bisa memproduksi Baekhyun. Ketika pertama kali melihat wajah manis Baekhyun yang begitu mirip dengan ibunya, Hyora dan Hwangsoo sadar bahwa Baekhyun tidak boleh sampai menderita—seperti keduanya dulu sebelum menjadi kaya.

Maka dari itu, Hyora dan Hwangsoo memutuskan untuk bekerja dan bekerja seperti orang gila, agar masa depan Baekhyun terjamin, agar kedepannya Baekhyun tidak mengalami penderitaan, agar nanti Baekhyun hanya tinggal bersantai menikmati hidup bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Agar kelak Baekhyun bisa terus berada di rumah, membagi kasih sayang yang penuh untuk keluarganya, agar kelak Baekhyun tidak seperti mereka berdua. Karena uang adalah benda mengerikan yang mengatur segalanya.

Begitu banyak kasih yang berusaha Hyora dan Hwangsoo berikan pada Baekhyun, walaupun tidak bisa mereka ungkapkan secara nyata. Apalagi Baekhyun adalah harta mereka satu-satunya, karena Hyora tidak bisa lagi melahirkan seorang bayi.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Hyora mengangguk mantap, "Ya. Aku sangat merindukan Baekhyun kita."

Hari itu adalah malam ke-dua puluh empat bulan Desember. Hyora dan Hwangsoo memutuskan untuk pulang setelah—entah berapa bulan sudah keduanya tidak menginjakkan kaki di Korea karena sibuk mengurus perusahaan baru di negeri Eropa.

Hwangsoo dan Hyora memang sudah lama menantikan perusahaan di tanah barat. Sulit, tentu saja, dan membutuhkan kerja keras yang begitu lama. Selain membangun gedung dan sistem, keduanya juga tidak main-main dalam menyeleksi pegawai dan orang-orang penting yang dapat mereka percaya dalam mengurus perusahaan bila mereka tidak ada.

"Aku penasaran apa yang sudah ia pelajari selama kita tidak di rumah." Hwangsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Dan aku penasaran apakah dia sudah punya teman—atau bahkan pacar!"

"Hyora, putera kita baru sepuluh tahun. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Hyora menyahut dengan wajah inosen, "Eh, benarkah? Ah, ini pasti karena sikapnya yang terlalu dewasa. Wajahnya memang mirip aku tapi sifatnya persis seperti ayahnya… aku jadi prihatin."

Hwangsoo menahan diri untuk tidak menculik istrinya sendiri, "Apa maksudmu itu, hah?"

"Aaah~ tidak ada—oh, itu sekolahnya Baekhyun! Kita sudah dekat dengan rumah—astaga, astaga, Hwangsoo, apakah rambutku sudah rapi? Apakah dandananku sudah—"

"Hyora, mau kau berpenampilan seperti apa pun Baekhyun tetap akan berkata bahwa kau ibunya." potong Hwangsoo, kesal akan tingkah istrinya yang menjadi sangat… begitulah, kalau sudah menyangkut Baekhyun.

Mereka tiba di kediaman Byun tak lama kemudian. Para pelayan berjejer, menyambut kepulangan keduanya dengan meriah. Hyora yang akrab dengan beberapa pelayan segera menanyakan kabar mereka dengan riang dan bersahabat, sementara Hwangsoo lebih memilih untuk langsung masuk dan menemui putera yang sangat dirindukannya.

Suasana hangat langsung terasa ketika sang Ayah memasuki rumah. Dekorasi Natal telah menghiasi dinding-dinding putih, Hwangsoo melihat Baekhyun berdiri di ruang tengah dengan wajah terkejut. Mulutnya membuka dan mentup berkali-kali, tubuhnya bergetar dan mata sipitnya berkaca-kaca.

"Ayah…?"

Hwangsoo tersenyum, merentangkan kedua lengannya, "Kemarilah."

Anak itu berlari-lari kecil, terlihat begitu senang sekaligus juga rapuh. Hwangsoo memeluk Baekhyun erat, mengangkat anaknya tinggi-tinggi lalu berputar-putar sambil tertawa. Ah, betapa ia merindukan Baekhyun. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia berjanji akan lebih sering berada di sisi anak itu.

"Ayah… kenapa tidak bilang kalau kalian mau pulang?" Baekhyun mengusap pipinya yang basah.

Hwangsoo terkekeh, "Kejutan." jawabnya singkat sambil mengelus lembut surai cokelat si bocah.

"Baekhyun-_iiiieeee_~~"

Tidak perlu menengok dua kali untuk tahu siapa pemilik suara melengking itu. Dari pintu rumah, sosok ibunya yang memiliki rambut cokelat panjang sepunggung, yang memakai sweater biru berlari, menubruk Baekhyun dan Hwangsoo sembari tertawa—dan menangis.

"Ibu merindukanmu, Baekhyun-_ie_, rasanya sudah berabad-abad Ibu tidak melihatmu…" Hyora mendekap puteranya dengan erat, yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang sama.

"A-aku juga… _hiks_, rindu pada kalian…"

Malam itu Baekhyun mengenalkan Saewook, teman pertamanya pada Ayah dan Ibu. Hyora terlihat sangat bahagia hingga ia tak bisa menahan air matanya. Hwangsoo sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis, dan meminta Saewook untuk tetap menjaga pertemanannya dengan Baekhyun.

Rasanya sudah sangat, sangat lama sejak terakhir kali meja makan itu dipenuhi banyak makanan dan dihiasi kehangatan.

.

Natal. Selain hari yang penuh berkah, Natal juga berarti kebersamaan Baekhyun dan orangtuanya tinggal sebentar. Seseorang di perusahaan mereka menelpon, berkata seenaknya bahwa ada banyak klien tak terduga yang ingin menanam saham. Liburan lima hari yang mereka rencanakan terpaksa dipangkas menjadi tiga hari.

Hyora tak tega untuk sekedar memandang anaknya, "Baekhyun-_ie_… I-Ibu—"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Bu, aku mengerti." Hyora tahu, Baekhyun-nya kini jauh lebih dewasa daripada kali terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Tapi aku mohon, sebelum pergi kalian harus bertemu seseorang."

Di kamarnya, Hyora tidak bisa berhenti untuk berteriak girang. Hwangsoo yang tengah mengerjakan tugas kantor sampai terganggu mendengar ocehan tidak jelas istrinya. "Kau kenapa?"

Hyora mendekat secepat kilat, "Hwangsoo, Hwangsoo—kau tahu, Baekhyun bilang kita harus bertemu seseorang sebelum pergi—kyaaaaa~ itu pasti pacarnya! Aku yakin!"

Hwangsoo memijit pelipis, "Baekhyun itu masih kecil."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau masih kecil? Nanti juga dia akan dewasa!"

Hwangsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah benar Hyora lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

Hyora benar-benar bersemangat akan orang yang dimaksud Baekhyun, sampai-sampai ia berdandan begitu cantik di perayaan Natal. Baekhyun bilang orang itu akan datang sebentar lagi.

Ketika pintu diketuk, Baekhyun terlihat sedikit tersentak dan juga senang. Hyora dan Hwangsoo tentu tak melewatkan semburat tipis yang menodai pipi anak semata wayangnya itu. Kegirangan Hyora semakin menjadi-jadi, Hwangsoo berulang kali mengingatkan istrinya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Ingat, jangan bertingkah konyol."

"Sudah cantik begini kau bilang konyol? Hwangsoo, kau memang raja tega."

Si Ayah pura-pura tuli.

Pintu terbuka pelan, sosok tinggi masuk dengan _gesture _gugup yang terlalu kentara. Hyora terkesiap, refleks menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Hwa-Hwangsoo, lihat! Aku benar seratus persen soal paca—mmpphh." Hwangsoo menghentikan ocehan sesat Hyora dengan tangannya.

Pemuda yang dibawa Baekhyun kini sedang beradu tatap dengan anak itu, seakan saling memberi kode yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti. Penampilannya sederhana, hanya sweater putih berbaut jaket dan celana panjang, ditambah syal hijau dan bingkisan biru muda di tangannya.

Hwangsoo dan Hyora mempersilahkan sang pemuda duduk di sofa, tepat di depan mereka. Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk manis di sisi pemuda itu sambil mengotak-atik _rubik_ _cube_-nya. Entah sejak kapan suasana rumah menjadi lenggang. Dan entah sejak kapan keadaan ini jadi mirip seorang laki-laki yang tengah meminta ijin orangtua gadisnya untuk menikah. Hyora sudah meremas-remas lengan Hwangsoo sedari tadi saking gemasnya.

Hwangsoo berdeham, "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu gelagapan, "Na-namaku Chanyeol." pelan-pelan ia menaruh bingkisan biru muda diatas meja. "Isinya adalah kue kering. Kami punya sebuah toko kecil di rumah. Se-semoga kalian menyukainya."

Hyora tidak bisa menahannya lagi, "Kyaaaa~ aku suka kue kering!" wanita kepala tiga itu segera menyambar bingkisan dari Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol-_ie_!" ucapnya sembari terseyum manis, yang berhasil membuat ketegangan itu seketika mencair.

"Sama-sama, Bibi. Aku bisa membawakannya lagi sebanyak yang Bibi mau." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dan Hyora tidak bisa menahan teriakannya.

"Baekhyun-_ie_, maukah Baekhyun-_ie_ tinggal di kamar sebentar?"

Permintaan Hyora langsung diiyakan Baekhyun. Namun tak seperti biasanya dimana Baekhyun akan langsung pergi tanpa basa-basi, kali ini sang bocah menoleh dulu ke arah Chanyeol. Keduanya kembali saling melempar kode tertentu. Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum, diikuti Baekhyun yang mengangguk sekali kemudian pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua dengan tenang.

Interaksi manis Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak ayal membuat Hwangsoo curiga juga. Sementara Hyora berusaha keras meredam teriakan supersonik-nya yang bisa saja menghancurkan rumah.

Tinggal tiga orang. Hwangsoo kembali berdeham untuk meredakan keheningan, "Jadi, Chanyeol-_ah_… apakah kau temannya Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol cengengesan, "A-ah, iya… aku teman Baekhyun, hehe."

"Benar cuma teman? Kalian tidak pacaran?"

Hyora dihadiahi jitakan sayang oleh Hwangsoo, "Maafkan kelakuannya yang tidak sesuai umur."

Chanyeol _speechless_. "Tidak apa-apa, Paman. Baekhyun juga dewasa terlalu cepat, jadi aku tidak terlalu terkejut…"

"Dengar itu, Hwangsoo. Baekhyun memang duplikat dirimu."

"Berisik."

Chanyeol menganga tanpa sadar. Segala ekspektasi yang tersusun di benaknya sebelum bertamu ke rumah Baekhyun runtuh seketika. Dia pikir orangtua Baekhyun adalah orang-orang kaya yang kolot, mirip sinetron yang sering Yura tonton tapi dia salah besar.

"Nah, Chanyeol-_ie_, sudah berapa lama kalian berteman?" kali ini Hyora yang bertanya.

"Eum… aku lupa tepatnya kapan, tapi yang pasti kami bertemu saat musim gugur lalu."

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bertemu?" Hyora kembali bertanya dengan mata bling-bling menyilaukan. Hwangsoo sampai kewalahan menghadapi tingkah istrinya yang kelewat hiper.

"A—itu…" Chanyeol mendadak galau. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau Baekhyun menyatakan perasaan padanya, kan? Bisa-bisa dia pulang nanti hanya tinggal nama.

"Itu… aku sering main basket di dekat taman bermain, dan Baekhyun ada disana. Jadi…" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, "… begitulah kami bertemu, hehe…"

Mata Hyora memicing tak percaya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terlewat olehnya, suatu rahasia penting yang minta dibongkar.

"Kau sering berkelahi?" suara Hwangsoo mengudara, mengejutkan Hyora dan Chanyeol.

"Ada bekas luka di wajahmu, walau samar tapi lumayan banyak." lanjut sang Ayah dengan tenang.

Chanyeol jadi tahu darimana Baekhyun memperoleh bakat observasi yang hebat. Tidak ada gunanya juga dia menyangkal. "Iya, Paman. Dulu aku anak nakal, dan sejak tahun akhir SMP aku jadi sering berkelahi."

Hyora menutup mulut, tak percaya akan pengakuan Chanyeol. Hwangsoo tidak demikian. Dia malah menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol berucap jujur tanpa rasa bersalah yang dibuat-buat.

"Tapi sepertinya sekarang kau tidak berkelahi lagi."

"Ya, Baekhyun melarangku melakukannya," Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Tapi akhirnya aku berkelahi juga, karena mereka bilang bahwa mereka mengganggu Baekhyun. Maaf, Paman, Bibi, aku tidak bisa diam saja. Tanganku gatal."

Hwangsoo tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Hyora dan Chanyeol.

"Hwangsoo," Hyora melirik suaminya, tersenyum lembut. "Sepertinya aku bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan tenang."

"HAH? BIBI KUMOHON JANGAN MATI DULU—"

Dihadiahi jitakan mesra dari Hyora, "SIAPA YANG MAU MATI?!"

Chanyeol meringis, baru saja hendak mengusap kepalanya namun tangan halus Hyora mendahului. Hyora yang berdiri tegak di depannya mengelus lembut surai hitam Chanyeol, tersenyum keibuan padanya. Chanyeol tertegun, tak sadar matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Besok kami harus pergi lagi. Yah, sebenarnya Bibi juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Baekhyun, tapi…"

"Berapa lama?"

"Eh?" Hyora mengerjap, ia menoleh pada Hwangsoo yang juga menatapnya. "Err… itu bukan hal yang pasti, Chanyeol-_ie_… tapi kami akan berusaha keras untuk tidak meninggalkan Baekhyun lama-lama."

"Berjanjilah padaku." Chanyeol memandang lurus pada Hwangsoo, "Berjanjilah untuk pulang lebih cepat. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menjaga Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol…" Hyora memeluknya, "Kami benar-benar akan mengusahakannya. Percayalah, kami melakukan ini demi Baekhyun."

Chanyeol bisa mengerti alasannya. Tapi mengingat Baekhyun yang selalu menunggunya setiap sore di ayunan, mengingat Baekhyun yang menangis karena terlalu merindukan orangtuanya… membuat perasaan Chanyeol terasa dikoyak-koyak.

"Tapi Baekhyun sudah menunggu untuk waktu yang sangat, sangat lama…" ucap Chanyeol, lirih, membuat Hwangsoo dan Hyora terpaku.

"Aku mengerti mengapa kalian melakukan ini, tapi Baekhyun bukan anak yang lemah. Dia kuat, saking kuatnya sampai-sampai dia mampu membunuh rasa kecewanya karena kalian tak pernah datang."

Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. "Kalian tahu kenapa aku dulu sering berbuat onar? Itu karena aku ingin dapat perhatian. Itu karena—orangtuaku sudah tiada. Satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki hanya kakak perempuanku. Sejak saat itu hidup kami berubah keras, dan anehnya aku masih bisa tersenyum."

"Itu karena aku memiliki kakak. Aku tak butuh banyak harta, asalkan kakakku ada di sisiku, menemaniku menghadapi dunia. Kami tak perlu hidup mewah untuk dapat bahagia."

Hyora berbalik, memeluk Hwangsoo dan menangis di pundaknya. Dia menyesal, mengapa ia baru sadar sekarang? Hwangsoo benar, Baekhyun memang masih kecil. Permintaan Baekhyun tidak banyak; hanya kehadiran sosok orangtua di sisinya. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

"Terima kasih." Hwangsoo menundukkan kepala, diikuti dengan Hyora. Chanyeol gelagapan, tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Ti-tidak! Paman dan Bibi jangan melakukan itu, aku jadi tidak tahu harus bagaimana!" katanya kelewat jujur.

Hwangsoo tersenyum lagi. Ia mendekat, menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Kami akan pergi sebulan, dan setelahnya kami tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun lagi."

Hyora memeluk Chanyeol sekali lagi, "Jadi selama itu, tolong jaga Baekhyun kami, ya… Chanyeol-_ie_."

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat, "Hm! Pasti."

Begitulah bagaimana hari itu berakhir. Di penghujung malam, Hyora mengajak Baekhyun tidur bersamanya dan Hwangsoo. Baekhyun tak berkata apa-apa, tapi kedua orangtuanya cukup tahu seberapa besar kebahagiaan anak itu hanya dengan melihat senyuman manis Baekhyun sepanjang malam hingga ia terlelap.

"Hwangsoo, sepertinya aku ingin anak lagi."

Hwangsoo menghela napas, terlampau lelah dengan pendamping hidupnya, "Kau lupa? Dokter sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau kau tidak bisa hamil lagi setelah melahirkan Baek—"

"Aku mau Chanyeol jadi anakku. Boleh, ya? Boleh, ya?"

Dan dalam tidur pura-puranya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan senyuman dan rona di pipi ketika Hwangsoo berkata, "Boleh saja. Tunggu lah beberapa tahun lagi sampai Baekhyun mencapai umur yang legal untuk menikah."

.

.

**end**

—masih dilanjut, kok XD

.

.

**Kim's note.**

Dan chap depan yang terakhir, hehe :D

Saya suka Chanyeol yang konyol dan apa adanya, sebagaiman Chanyeol yang asli XD dan saya juga suka karakter Baekhyun dibuat kuudere, walaupun aslinya tsundere wkwkwk /dilempar/

Sepertinya saya terlalu banyak nonton Naruto, itu ibunya Baekhyun terinspirasi banget dari Kushina, hahahaha…

Sedikit klarifikasi lagi(?), pas Baekhyun masih di kandungan, Hyora pernah jatoh gitu. Akibatnya dahsyat(?) bagi kandungannya dia. Baekhyun jadi lahiran beberapa hari lebih awal secara sesar, dan rahimnya jadi rusak. Makanya Hyora nggak bisa hamil lagi (tapi Hwangsoo tetep cinta kok hshshs XDD).

Maaf kalo nggak nge-feel, dan adegan ChanBaeknya dikit T_T saya pengen mengeksplor(?) mereka dari sudut pandang orang lain, maaf kalo semakin lama ff ini semakin aneh orz

.

**Terima kasih banyak banyak banyak buat yang udah review di chap 2 :**

**anaknya cabe** , **exodusuho** , **snowy07** , **baguettes** (hehe ini udah fast /kedipkedip/ dan Nanimonai-nya nemu jalan buntu T_T tolong kasih saya pencerahaaaann ;;;;;;;) , **hunniehan** , **GitaPark** , **G** , **exaxoxo** , **Re . Tao** , **neli** **amelia** , **deux22** , **syahidaayu10** , **Hyunsaa** , **chepta** **chaeozil** , **BByunBaek** (iya itu Naruto—saya mabok Naruto akhir2 ini gyahaha), **rabielaaa** , **Blacktinkerbells** (klasifikasi? O.o wkwkwk saya kan emang demen gantung2 hubungan mereka hwahahah /dirajam/), **nur991fah** , **BLUEFIRE0805** , **dolenny1328** (karena chanyeol belom nembak baek secara resmi(?) gitu XD)

.

Dan demiapa panjang banget words-nya 7k+ wahahaha… ini satu chap terpanjang yang saya buat sejauh ini, semoga ga bosen bacanya, ya! :D

.

.

**OMAKE **

Sesampainya Chanyeol di rumah setelah bertemu dengan keluarga Baekhyun, ia berjalan mendekati Yura dan berkata dengan polosnya, "Kak, aku mau punya orangtua."

Yura menoleh cepat, "Ha? Kau bodoh, ya? Orangtua kita itu sudah—"

"Orangtuanya Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatapnya dengan wajah memelas, "Boleh, ya? Boleh, ya?"

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D**


	4. ours

.

**Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak-banyak-banyaknya bagi yang udah mau repot-repot review di chap sebelumnya :**

**Blacktinkerbells**(waduh kalo 25 chap sayanya yg gakuat wkwkwk XD ahaha iya itu udah bisa jadi klasifikasi(?) kan? /plak/ waduhhh lagi kere ini gabisa beli cincin ;;;; triquel kayaknya saya nggak sanggup orz ;;;)**, **

**ByunBerry **(jangan nangis ;;;; /kasih tisu/ waduhh kayaknya chap ini nggak segalau chap sebelumnya deh ehehe maafkan saya orz ;;;;)**, **

**sneezkyu**(sip, ini udah dilanjut :D)**, **

**exodusuho**(haha begitulah(?) wkwk ini udah lanjut :D)**, **

**lustkai**(aaaa makasiiihh ;;; /terharu/)**, **

**Lala Maqfira**(jangan nangiis /kasih tisu lagi/ ;;;; ehe iyaa aku suka bgt karakternya kushina. Oh shouda shikaku ya? wkwk makasih banget ya! :D)**, **

**anaknya cabe**(udah apdet ehe XD)**, **

**Sniaanggrn**(waduh makasih banyaakkk /terhura/ iya, spesifiknya saya serahkan pada imajinasi masing2 wkwk /plak/)**, **

**exaxoxo**(err.. dibawah deh, hehe.. tapi nggak manis sama sekali orz)**, **

**baekfrappe**(wkwk ini udah fast kan? ehe XD wah sama ortu saya juga workaholic orz /malah ikut curhat/)**, **

**deux22**(ehm iya diceritain kok setelah mereka nikah tapi nggak manis orz)**, **

**neli amelia**(uwaaa jangan nangis ;;;; sip ini udah ada lanjutannya :D)**, **

**hunniehan**(hahaha iya mereka emang cocok XD ini lanjutannya :D)**, **

**libra . pw5**(wkwk makasiiih :D iya pasti unyu chanyeolnya polos2 gimana gitu(?))**, **

**unicorn08 **(wkwkwk /kasih tisu/ wajah kamu emang manis XDD)**, **

**SilverWhite98**(uwaaaaa jangan nangis hukkss ;;;;; ehe ini mereka udah dewasa :D kuudere itu sifat seseorang yg terlihat dingin dan pendiam, tapi sebenarnya hatinya lembut. Kalo tsundere itu sifat seseorang yang suka bilang "nggak" di mulut tapi "iya" di hati, bahasa kerennya sih; gengsi XD)**, **

**baguettes**(wwkwk di epilog mereka udah gede kok ehehe XD ahaha iya baek tsundere pan udah di fic lain tuh wkwk xdd uwah ide bagus itu .-. tapi maap banget saya nggak bisa lanjutinnya dalam waktu dekat orz orz orzz)**, **

**chepta chaeozil **(ehehe iyaa saya nggak mau nambah utang lagi /plak/ wkwk itu pan udah di fic lain XD)**, **

**GitaPark**(ahaha disini dia ditembak kok, dan nikahnya di epilog. Tapi nggak spesifik dan sama sekali nggak manis orz maaf yaa ;;;;)**, **

**CussonsBaekby**(wkwk makasih yaa :D sip ini udah dilanjut!)**, **

**byunpopof**(uwaa makasiiih ;;;; nggak review juga gapapa kok, udah dibaca aja makasih banyak XD ini sampe mereka gede kok :D)**, **

**BByunBaek**(wkwk iya hwangsoo-nya juga terinspirasi dari minato kok, tapi hwangsoo nggak terlalu bisa bcanda kyk minato wkwk XD haha duh kayaknya nggak bisa fluffy dan malah jadi aneh orz wkwk mungkin kamu secara nggak sadar sedang makan permen pas bacanya kali XD)**, **

**jdblkfljgf **(aduh masa sih fluff, nggak aneh ya orz wkwk makasih banyaaakk :D btw satang itu apa ya? o.O makasih banget I love u too :D)**, **

**V3 **(wkwk iya XD waduh bukannya ini aneh ya orz wkwk makasih yaa :D)**, **

**6104 **(ehe saya emang lebih suka chanyeol yang begini XD kalo baekhyun mau dibuat gimana pun pasti cocok sama chanyeol yg begini wkwk XDD)**, **

**cbs **(sip, ini udah dilanjut :D)**, **

**indrisaputri **(haha karena saya cinta obito wkwk)**, **

**Re . Tao**(waduuh kenapa banyak yg nangis inii ;;;; /ikutan nangis/ tapi makasih banget yaa wkwk.. chap ini gaje dan aneh, nggak manis sama sekali orz maaf ya kalo nggak sesuai ekspektasi orz)**, **

**habyunnie25**(wkwk makasih banyak udah mau baca! :D ini udah apdet :D)**, **

**AdorableKai**(waa makasih banget yaa :D ini udah dilanjutt XD maaf kalo saya nggak bisa buat ff ataupun pair lainnya dalam waktu dekat orz orz)**, **

**sugarlight**(wkwk di epilog mereka udah nikah nih :D haha emang saya lagi girang(?) banget karena naruto shippuden di tv lokal akhirnya dilanjut /malah curhat/ makanya hidup saya jadi banyak dipengaruhi naruto wkwk ini udah apdet :D)**, **

**rabielaaa** (di epilog dibawah mereka udah nikah wkwk XD)

.

**Kim's note.**

**(tumbenan nih bikin head note wakwakwak) (warning! Ini note isinya curhatan ga penting semuah. Disarankan untuk men-skip saja)**

Waktu pertama kali kepikiran bikin sequel dari Suki da, awalnya saya cuma berencana buat oneshoot ChanBaek dewasa gitu udah bahagia selamanya dah udah. Tapi kemudian plot-plot lain mulai bermunculan dan saya nggak bisa nolak orz jadi saya masukin aja langsung ke sequelnya dan malah jadi aneh orz maapkan saya T_T

Rencananya saya mau buat 3 part aja, pertama tentang perkembangan(?) ChanBaek (yang malah ga berkembang tuh kayaknya) (kecuali adegan kissu kissu), trus part 2 yg ChanBaek dari sudut pandang orang lain, dan part 3 itu setelah Baek dewasa dan Chan tua /plak/. Tapi kemudian saya ngerasa bersalah Baek ga punya temen dan lahirlah(?) satu part lagi. Trus kemudian saya kembali ngerasa ga puas karena chap terakhir pendek banget, jadi saya tambahin dengan tambahan2 ga penting orz ya saya emang manusia serakah emang orz /mengubur diri/

Oiya, tentang status resmi(?) ChanBaek menurut saya nggak terlalu perlu ya, pan kita udah tau kalo mereka saling suka dan ga akan berpaling /ciaah/ /bahasanya/ tapi bagi yang ga puas saya udah selipin adegan peresmian(?) ChanBaek di bawah. Tapi jangan ngarep yang romantis manis bikin melting gitu yah, saya nggak ahli bikin begituan hahahaha /plak/ saya lebih suka yang anti-mainstream nyerempet absurd(?) aneh dan ga manis sama sekali wkwk /jangan pukul sayaaa /kabur/

Dan—ehm, karena saya ga lulus SNMPTN (duh malu duh /.\\) jadi saya harus banting otak(?) buat SBMPTN bulan depan. Jadi sepertinya saya akan hiatus lagi orz dan kalo saya lulus, saya bisa balik lagi deh bulan depan. Karena itu mohon doanya, ya! :D /dasar modus/ /ehehehe/

Terakhir, happy reading~! :D

**.**

* * *

**Daisuki!**

**[04. ours]**

* * *

**.**

**Alarm**

Chanyeol itu sebelas dua belas dengan kerbau. Jika dia sudah tidur, susah sekali membangunkannya. Yura sudah kehabisan akal. Dari alarm normal berupa jam weker sampai alarm abnormal berupa penjepit jemuran (yang ia pasang di hidung Chanyeol) (tapi si kerbau itu malah bernapas dengan mulut) sudah dia coba. Awalnya memang mempan tapi lama-kelamaan Chanyeol jadi kebal.

Tapi semenjak mengenal Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi punya alarm khusus yang sangat ampuh.

Pagi itu ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi untuk ketiga kalinya. Pemiliknya mengangkat telepon dengan setengah sadar. "Ha… lo…"

(("CHANYEOL CEPAT BANGUUUUN! NANTI AKU BISA TERLAMBAT!"))

Nah, alarm Chanyeol sudah berbunyi. Sekarang Yura bisa hidup dengan tenang.

.

.

**Bintang**

"Oh, bintang jatuh," Chanyeol berlutut menghadap langit dengan begitu dramatis. "Aku minta kau untuk memusnahkan semua buku dan stroberi di dunia ini, agar yang disukai Baekhyun hanya aku seorang—AKH!"

"Chanyeol berisik!"

.

.

**Cokelat**

_Valentine_ berarti cokelat dimana-mana. Chanyeol yang ingin memberi Baekhyun cokelat kemudian meminta Yura untuk mengajari cara membuatnya. Kenapa bukan Baekhyun yang memberinya cokelat? Itu karena Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun pasti tidak peduli mau hari ini hari _valentine_ atau hari kiamat sekali pun.

Berkat usaha keras dan pengorbanan berupa telunjuk yang terbalut plaster, akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil membuat cokelat berbentuk kelinci untuk Baekhyun. Sore itu seperti biasa, Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun yang seperti biasa pula duduk manis menunggunya di ayunan.

Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak cokelatnya dengan cengiran dari telinga sampai telinga, "Baek, aku membuatnya sendiri, loh!"

Tapi dia lupa satu hal.

"Chanyeol… aku 'kan tidak suka cokelat."

…

Krik.

.

.

**Diary**

_Dear diary, hari ini Chanyeol menyebalkan._

_Dear diary, hari ini Chanyeol masih menyebalkan._

_Dear diary, lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyebalkan._

_Dear dairy, kenapa Chanyeol begitu menyebalkan?_

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya frustasi. Niat ingin tahu rahasia Baekhyun dengan memberinya _diary _pun musnah sudah.

.

.

**Erangan**

Akhir pekan itu Baekhyun menginap di rumah Chanyeol dan tidur dengan Yura (dengan alasan kalau bersama Chanyeol nanti dia bisa melakukan hal yang iya-iya. Chanyeol protes tapi sama sekali tidak didengar).

Pagi harinya, mereka bangun bersama-sama.

"Pagi, bocah."

Baekhyun yang mengenakan piama biru polos kebesaran ditambah rambut berantakan, sedang menggosok-gosok matanya dengan wajah memerah. "Pagi… _eunggh_… Chanyeol."

_Glup._

"B-Baek, coba lakukan lagi."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah mengantuk, "_Ungghh_… melakukan apa?"

Chanyeol merinding sekujur tubuh.

"Chanyeol? _Unggh—_kenapa lari?"

Sepertinya Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di kamar mandi.

.

.

**Fetish**

Fetish Chanyeol adalah mata sipit, pipi gembul, tubuh pendek dan aroma stroberi. Yang hanya ia dapat dalam diri seorang bocah tertentu.

.

.

**Galaksi**

Bila Chanyeol diibaratkan sebagai galaksi Andromeda, maka Baekhyun dengan senang hati menjadi Alpheratz untuknya.

.

.

**Horor**

Bagi Baekhyun, hal paling menakutkan di dunia adalah mendapatkan nilai rendah. Bagi Chanyeol, hal paling menakutkan di dunia adalah melihat Baekhyun marah-marah.

.

.

**Ipar**

Baekhyun main ke rumah Chanyeol dan bertemu Yura.

"Halo, Kak Yura."

"Halo juga, adik ipar."

"… Eh?"

.

.

**Jika**

"Jika seandainya aku menjadi Jack dalam 'Jack dan Kacang Polong', Chanyeol mau jadi apa?"

"Aku jadi raksasa saja. Jadi saat kau naik ke istanaku, akan kupotong sulur kacangnya agar kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi."

.

.

**Kucing **

Baekhyun memungut anak kucing berbulu putih bersih di taman bermain, memeliharanya, dan seenaknya menamai si kucing dengan nama 'Chanyeol'.

Hari itu Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun, keduanya tengah bersantai di halaman belakang. Segalanya aman sebelum Baekhyun berucap tiba-tiba,

"Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menoleh terkejut, gelagapan. "A-aku juga—"

Ternyata Baekhyun bicara pada kucingnya.

.

.

**Laut **

Baekhyun suka laut. Satu, karena laut berwarna biru. Dua, karena laut mempunyai angin yang terbaik. Tiga, karena laut mirip seperti Chanyeol; indah, lapang dan bebas.

.

.

**Milikku**

Waktu kecil, Chanyeol dan Yura sering berbagi barang. Namun lama-kelamaan ada beberapa barang pribadi yang mereka labeli dengan 'milikku' dan 'milikmu'.

Baekhyun adalah salah satu yang mendapat label 'milikku' dari Chanyeol.

.

.

**Ninabobo**

Bila Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur, dia akan menelpon Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, mataku terbuka." (awalnya Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar ini, tapi lama-kelamaan dia terbiasa juga.)

Maka Chanyeol akan mengambil gitarnya—walau terkadang disertai kantuk yang berat—kemudian memainkan sebuah lagu singkat untuk Baekhyun.

'_Lihatlah jendela, temukan aku diantara bintang-bintang_

_Dekaplah erat, simpan di hatimu dan tersenyum lah.'_

Telepon masih tersambung namun Baekhyun sudah terlelap.

(("Halo, Baek? Haa—dasar,")) terdengar helaan napas, (("sekarang mataku yang terbuka."))

.

.

**Oranye**

Warna favorit Chanyeol adalah oranye. Setelah mengetahuinya, Baekhyun berbuat ekstrim dengan berpakaian serba oranye seminggu penuh.

"Hei, Baek, besok jangan berpakaian oranye lagi."

"Kenapa? Bukannya Chanyeol menyukai oranye?"

"Iya, sih—tapi lama-kelamaan kau seperti jeruk berjalan begitu, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak memakanmu!"

.

.

**Pacar**

(Musim semi tahun ketiga Baekhyun di Sekolah Menengah Pertama.)

"Chanyeol, apa Chanyeol sudah punya pacar?"

"…"

"…"

"… Tidak. Kau bagaimana?"

"… Aku juga tidak."

"…"

"…"

"Ka-kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran saja?"

"… Boleh."

Dan begitulah bagaimana pasangan _absurd_ itu lahir.

.

.

**Quiz**

"Chanyeol, ayo kita adakan quiz sebelum Chanyeol ujian masuk universitas."

"Oke."

"Pertanyaan pertama; disebut apakah benda yang mampu menghantarkan panas?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun _sweatdrop, _"Pertanyaan kedua; apa rumus dari luas bola?"

"Chanyeol dikali Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mulai berasap, "Sebutkan tiga ciri virus."

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun."

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol ambruk dengan cetakan merah berbentuk buku di wajah.

.

.

**Rintik**

Gara-gara hujan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terpaksa berteduh di emperan toko roti di depan taman bermain yang sedang tutup.

Tapi gara-gara hujan juga, Chanyeol dapat memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang menggigil sampai-sampai anak itu ketiduran padahal hujan sudah berubah menjadi rintik.

.

.

**Senja**

Baekhyun dan senja telah bersahabat tiga tahun lamanya, bersama ayunan besi biru muda yang berkarat dan cat-nya berkelupas, bersama sesuap es krim, sepotong roti dan buku-buku kesayangannya, juga bersama detik-detik yang berlalu lambat.

Baekhyun dan senja telah bersahabat lama, dan ia sedih begitu tahu persahabatannya akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

"Aku sudah lama ingin kuliah di sana, Baek—tapi tenang saja, aku akan pulang setiap Sabtu untukmu. Jadi tunggu aku, ya!"

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak sedih. Cepat atau lambat Chanyeol memang harus pergi mengejar mimpinya, dan suatu saat Baekhyun juga begitu. Ia tahu, ia juga mengerti. Tapi, walau begitu, tetap saja dadanya terasa sesak.

"Chanyeol… janji akan terus menghubungiku?"

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengacak lembut surai cokelatnya, "Bicara apa kau? Hal seperti itu tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, kan?"

Tapi tetap saja, mata Baekhyun terasa begitu panas hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah menangis dengan ekspresi begitu kosong.

Maka ketika rindu mulai menelusup ke hatinya, Baekhyun akan datang membawa kenangannya tentang pemuda tinggi yang periang itu. Dia akan duduk di tempat yang sama, memotong detik-detik yang ia tahu berakhir sia-sia. Namun Baekhyun tetap menunggu, memuaskan rasa rindunya, mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya dengan seluruh memori tentang Chanyeol.

Terus begitu hingga senja jatuh dan Baekhyun akan pulang dengan punggung yang kesepian.

.

.

**Tampan**

Chanyeol tidak terlalu tampan, jika dibandingkan dengan artis-artis di layar kaca. Chanyeol tidak terlalu mempesona, jika dibandingkan dengan Ketua Osis di sekolah Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga tidak terlalu pintar, tidak juga memiliki bakat khusus yang bisa dibanggakan.

Tapi Chanyeol memiliki rasa sayang yang begitu besar untuk Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tak butuh apa-apa lagi.

.

.

**Universal**

"Cintaku untukmu lebih besar dari dunia, lebih tinggi dari langit, dan lebih dalam dari samudera!"

Baekhyun tak tahan untuk memutar bola mata ketika mendengar seorang pemuda berkata begitu pada kekasihnya yang merona bahagia.

Baekhyun tak memerlukan kata-kata romantis dari Chanyeol. Bukan hanya karena pemuda tinggi itu tidak punya kosa kata lain selain kata-kata tak berguna, tetapi juga karena Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang menjelaskan perasaannya dengan ucapan.

"Kantung matamu semakin tebal, Baek."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mulai besok aku coba pakai _eyeliner_."

Mereka sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya khawatir, lalu memerangkap kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat.

"Kau bergadang?"

"Aku harus mengikuti tiga lomba sains sekaligus minggu depan."

Chanyeol menatapnya serius, "Kalau begitu hari Minggu besok kau tidak perlu mengantarku ke stasiun. Kau harus istirahat seharian, bocah!"

Baekhyun ingin membantah, tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mengecup dahinya.

"Tidak boleh membantah."

Baekhyun cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut, tidak terima dengan perkataan semena-mena Chanyeol. "Tapi…"

Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu mengacak surai cokelat Baekhyun dengan gemas, "Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Aku sayang padamu, bocah. Aku tak mau kau sakit. Pokoknya minggu depan kau harus menjemputku di stasiun tanpa kantung mata, oke?" kemudian mencuri kecupan manis dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, untuknya. Dan Baekhyun tak bisa menahan rona yang mulai menyebar di pipi putihnya, "Oke…"

"Nah, kalau begitu selamat berjuang!"

Chanyeol berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya tak rela. Sebelum menghilang, Chanyeol berbalik dan melambai disertai cengiran lebar khas dirinya yang membuat dada Baekhyun terasa hangat.

Tak perlu banyak kata untuk menjelaskan seberapa besar rasa sayang Chanyeol untuknya. Karena bagi Baekhyun, seluruh dunia pun tak akan cukup untuk mendefinisikannya.

.

.

**Valensi **

Chanyeol tidak suka Kimia, karena itu dia hanya bisa mengernyit heran kala Baekhyun berbisik, "Chanyeol adalah valensi-ku."

Tapi setelah Chanyeol mencari arti dari kata asing itu di internet, ia tak bisa menahan senyum lebar yang terpatri sempurna di wajahnya.

"Dasar bocah."

.

.

**Wanita **

Teman Chanyeol yang satu jurusan dengannya pernah berceletuk tak sengaja, "Chanyeol enak sekali sudah punya pacar. Bagaimana pacarmu itu?"

"Err…" dia agak ragu harus mengatakan apa, "… dia manis."

Temannya mengangkat alis, "Hanya itu? Aku jadi ingin melihatnya. Dia pasti gadis yang menawan!"

Chanyeol baru akan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun bukan seorang wanita tapi temannya sudah pergi.

Beberapa hari kemudian Chanyeol mengenalkan Baekhyun pada sang teman yang penasaran. Temannya itu tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum sambil memandangi Baekhyun hingga Chanyeol menendangnya, cemburu.

"Wow, Chanyeol. Ternyata gadismu manis sekali!"

Chanyeol hendak membantah, namun teriakan Baekhyun mendahului. "Aku laki-laki!"

_Well_, Yura saja pernah salah mengira Baekhyun perempuan.

.

.

**X**

Selain Kimia, Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti Matematika. Matematika sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutannya sejak Chanyeol lahir.

Dia tidak suka angka, terutama jika digabungkan dengan huruf hingga menjadi persamaan dua variabel atau apalah itu. Dia paling benci dengan huruf x yang paling sering menjalin aliansi dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Tapi sekarang ia tahu dimana harus menempatkan si huruf x dengan tepat; yaitu di antara namanya dengan nama Baekhyun.

.

.

**Yakin **

Ketika Baekhyun berulang tahun yang ke-tujuh belas, dimana menandakan bahwa ia sudah dewasa, Chanyeol berpikir dia akan menghadiahkan anak itu hal-hal yang berbau dewasa—mengingat mental Baekhyun jauh lebih tua dari fisiknya.

(Tenang, yang ia maksud dengan 'hal dewasa' itu adalah cincin, kok.)

Maka Chanyeol—dengan uang pas-pas-an hasil kerja sambilannya—memasuki tempat penjualan cincin dengan langkah mantap. Dilihatnya banyak cincin dari yang bentuknya standar sampai ekstrim, kemudian ia melirik uangnya dan memilih sepasang cincin perak polos di sudut etalase.

"Aku ingin melihat yang itu."

Mbak-mbak penjaga toko mengambilkannya, "Apakah yang ini? Anda yakin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan sedikit tersinggung, lalu mencobai cincin yang ia pilih.

"Maaf, untuk cincin pasangannya bisa dibuat yang lebih kecil, tidak?"

"Bisa. Seberapa kecil?"

Chanyeol memperlihatkan kelingkingnya. Si mbak-mbak langsung mengangguk mengerti, dia berpikir bahwa kekasih pemuda ini pastilah gadis yang cukup kurus. "Sebesar kelingking? Anda yakin?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Bukan segitu. Err… sedikit lebih kecil dari kelingkingku."

Si penjaga toko melongo, tidak bisa membayangkan ada wanita dewasa yang punya jari manis sekecil itu. "Lebih kecil lagi? Anda yakin?"

Pelipis Chanyeol berkedut kesal karena ditanyai 'Anda yakin' dan 'Anda yakin' terus sedari tadi. "Tentu saja aku yakin! Memangnya aku tak bisa mengukur jari manis pasanganku sendiri apa."

Wanita penjaga toko sedikit bergidik, "Err… baiklah," ia memandang Chanyeol sekali lagi, "Anda benar-benar yakin?"

"Aaarrrggghh!"

Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau membeli cincin saja ternyata susah sekali.

.

.

**Zebra **

Kalau ada yang bertanya hewan apa yang tidak Baekhyun sukai, maka ia akan menjawab kalau hewan itu adalah zebra.

"Warnanya hanya hitam-putih saja, terlalu monoton."

Dia tidak tahu kalau bertahun-tahun setelahnya, dia akan berdiri tegak mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan putih, sembari tersenyum bahagia bersama Chanyeol di altar pernikahan.

.

.

Terima kasih semuanya yang udah mau baca, apalagi repot-repot memberi jejak berupa review, favourite, dan follow! **Arigatou, xie-xie, kamsahamnida! **/bow/

Sampai jumpa lain waktu :D

[Kim]

.

.

**Epilog **

Terik matahari jatuh menelusup di celah-celah dedaunan pohon akasia yang menguning. Beberapa helainya terbang, hinggap pada surai kecokelatan seorang mahasiswa.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, kau akan langsung pulang?"

Mahasiswa itu menoleh, mendapati sahabat kecilnya; seorang pemuda dengan manik kecokelatan yang sama tengah membawa beberapa lembar kertas gambar berukuran besar. Jurusan arsitektur yang pemuda itu ambil memang mengharuskannya untuk menjadi sibuk.

"Ya. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Saewook-_ah_?"

Terkadang Saewook heran, bagaimana bisa wajah Baekhyun tidak berubah setelah bertahun-tahun? Raut datar khas-nya itu masih terlihat manis dan penuh kharisma, sama persis seperti pertemuan pertama mereka dulu.

"Yah, aku ada tugas meninjau lokasi di pabrik boneka. Maaf, ya, kau harus pulang sendiri lagi."

Baekhyun menggeleng, anak-anak rambutnya bergoyang pelan, "Tidak apa-apa."

Waktu memang membuat banyak perubahan pada dunia, tapi Baekhyun punya dunia sendiri yang tak akan berubah. Dia mendapati ketertarikan yang begitu kuat dalam rumitnya peraturan dan orangtuanya mengijinkan Baekhyun kuliah di jurusan hukum, bukannya di jurusan bisnis agar suatu saat ia mampu meneruskan kerja keras Hwangsoo dan Hyora.

Baekhyun adalah siswa tercerdas di jurusannya—atau mungkin satu angkatan. Dia selalu mendapat predikat Istimewa dalam segala bidang, tidak ada yang tidak tahu gaung seorang Byun Baekhyun di kampusnya. Selain karena dia pintar, wajahnya yang manis juga membuat Baekhyun punya banyak penggemar.

Sebagai (satu-satunya) sahabat Baekhyun, Saewook sering kewalahan menghadapi interogasi para gadis atau pun laki-laki yang terlalu takut untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Dari pertanyaan standar berupa 'Apakah Baekhyun sudah punya pacar', yang lumayan seperti 'Berapa nomor ponsel Baekhyun', sampai yang ekstrim seperti 'Bagaimana cara menggoda Baekhyun agar mau melakukan xxx' sudah sangat sering Saewook dapatkan. Dan jawaban dari pemuda bersurai hitam itu juga selalu sama;

"Baekhyun sudah punya pasangan, lihat saja cincin di jari manisnya."

Tapi ada juga yang tidak percaya, membuat Saewook sakit kepala dan tanpa sadar berkata frontal, "Baekhyun sudah menikah! Jangan tanya-tanya tentangnya lagi!"

Ya. Pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-dua puluh, Chanyeol akhirnya melamar Baekhyun. Tidak romantis, apalagi manis. Setelah pesta ulang tahunnya selesai, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke ayunan bersejarah mereka dan memberikan Baekhyun cincin emas dengan ukiran nama Chanyeol.

"Ayo menikah, bocah."

Chanyeol melamarnya dengan santai, seribu persen optimis pasti diterima. Baekhyun sangsi apakah Chanyeol mengajaknya menikah atau mengajaknya membeli roti saking santainya. Tapi toh, Baekhyun mengangguk juga. Baekhyun selalu tersenyum kalau mengingat itu. Dia selalu suka Chanyeol yang tidak bertele-tele dan jujur.

Langkah kakinya yang pelan kemudian membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah apartemen minimalis yang Chanyeol tempati semasa kuliah, yang juga kini ditinggali Baekhyun. Pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu memutuskan untuk tidak membeli rumah dahulu sampai ia mendapat kantor pengacara tetap.

Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu apartemen. Hidungnya mencium bau bulgogi yang menguar dari dalam dan ia tahu Chanyeol ada disana. Baekhyun membuka pintu perlahan, melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya berjejer dengan sepatu Chanyeol. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara saat mendengar dentingan alat-alat dapur.

Chanyeol berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun, sibuk memasak. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi, punggungnya bertambah tegap. Chanyeol mengenakan apron biru yang Baekhyun pilihkan saat mereka membelinya. Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas, kemudian mendekat untuk berjinjit dan menutup mata Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Tebak siapa." katanya, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Seorang bocah manja yang suka marah-marah." jawaban Chanyeol dihadiahi pukulan main-main dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol memasak bulgogi?"

"Iya, untukmu. Nih, sudah selesai."

Chanyeol melepas apronnya dan membawa sepiring bulgogi untuk diletakkan pada sebuah meja di depan televisi. Kemudian ia duduk di lantai, menyender pada sofa di belakang tubuhnya. Baekhyun ikut menelusup diantara tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan meja, lalu menyuap bulgoginya dengan tenang. Sesekali Chanyeol menyeka sisa-sisa masakannya di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau ini makannya berantakan sekali. Ingat umur, bocah."

"Chanyeol juga masih memanggilku bocah. Ingat umurku, Chanyeol."

Ah, sudahlah. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menang kalau bicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bulgoginya, Baek?"

"Hm. Rasanya aneh."

"Oi, oi, aku memasaknya dengan penuh cinta. Jangan menghinanya begitu, dong."

Baekhyun meletakkan piring kosong diatas meja, kemudian berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Bumbu pekat bulgogi mengotori sekitar mulutnya, "Kalau mau tahu, Chanyeol coba saja sendiri."

Chanyeol nyengir lebar, dengan lihai menjilat sisa-sisa bulgogi di mulut Baekhyun, "Rasanya seribu kali lebih enak dari semua bulgogi yang pernah ku makan, hehe."

Melihat cengiran suaminya mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus S2."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, "Berarti aku sudah harus mencari rumah baru…"

"Apa Chanyeol akan berhenti bekerja?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kalau kantormu jauh, tentu saja aku harus berhenti dan mencari tempat kerja baru lagi." kemudian tersenyum miring, "Kau hebat sekali bisa menjadi pengacara di usia semuda ini."

Laki-laki bersurai malam itu memajukan bibirnya, "Kalau dibandingkan denganku yang hanya menjadi koki di restoran kecil… rasanya tidak seimbang."

Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya, erat mendekap tubuh besar Chanyeol. Ia berulang kali melesakkan kepala, mencari posisi yang tepat lalu menyamankan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya, "Dengan begini, Chanyeol jadi punya banyak waktu untukku."

Siapa peduli dengan status, siapa peduli dengan harta. Waktu tidak bisa dibeli, waktu yang hilang tidak akan kembali. Yang Baekhyun inginkan hanya menghabiskan setiap detik hidupnya bersama Chanyeol. Walau biasa, walau sederhana, Chanyeol selalu mampu menjadikannya indah dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku tak perlu menunggu lagi."

Meski tak dapat melihatnya, Baekhyun dapat merasakan kalau Chanyeol sedang tersenyum.

"Chanyeol ada di sisiku, aku tak butuh apa pun lagi."

Satu usapan lembut di kepalanya, dan Baekhyun yakin hidupnya akan bahagia.

"Iya, iya, bocah."

.

**finite**


End file.
